Silas's secret
by Damon Salvatore is awesome
Summary: Instead of the Gilbert ring making Alaric lose his mind, Esther, with help from Sheila Bennett and Qetsiyah, revived Silas. But He quickly became out of there control. As the mystic falls gang continued their battle against him, Damon learns he and Silas have a shocking connection.
1. The Awakening

**I do not own Vampire Diaries or anything else you may recognize.**

**This was the winner of my poll and I'd like to thank all those who voted, reviewed, or PMed their thoughts.**

The other side

Most humans believed that when you died, you either ascended to heaven or went to hell. However, for who were supernatural creatures or were associated with supernatural beings knew better. When normal humans died, they went to heaven or hell. However, any supernatural being that died was forced to spend eternity in the purgatory known as 'the other side.'

While on the other side, the spirits of witches and Warlocks spent most of their time in debate. Usually on small things such as whether to continue contact with living witches, whether to continue watching their descendents, stuff like that. However, the three most powerful witches have lately been caught up in one issue that has been debated for almost one thousand years: the existence of Vampires.

Ever since the five original vampires Elijah, Niklaus, Finn, Kol, and Rebekah were turned into Vampires by their mother, Esther, the spirits had been debating the actions to take to end the existence of vampires. For you see, Witches saw Vampires as nothing more than monsters, as abominations. When Esther had created the vampire race, she went against the 'laws of nature.' Individuals were not meant to live forever, which brings us to today.

"I'm telling you, you are all making a mistake." Qetsiyah shouted.

"Silence Qetsiyah," Esther demanded, "For one thousand years I have watched my children shed blood, feeling the pain of each victim as if it were my own. I started this chaos, so I shall help bring an end to it, once and for all."

"You cannot set him free." Qetsiyah insisted.

"Enough of your personal vendetta against him, we need him to carry out the plan." Sheila Bennett scolded.

"How can you approve of this when your own granddaughter is friends with vampires?" Qetsiyah demanded of Sheila.

"While I know this action will cause Bonnie and her friend's pain, Caroline, Damon, and Stefan are simply collateral damage that pale in comparison to the other vampires that will be wiped out." Sheila said.

"But-" Qetsiyah began.

"Enough!" Sheila declared.

"We have not made this decision lightly. If you cannot put aside your petty grudge, then step aside and we will do it ourselves." Esther declared.

Qetsiyah opened her mouth to retaliate, thought better of it, and, looking like she had swallowed a lemon, closed her mouth while glaring murderously at the other two witches.

"I do not approve of this decision, but I will go along with it…for now." She said, muttering the last part darkly.

A Desolate island two-hundred miles off the Nova Scotia Mainland, deep in an underground gave

Time irreverent, September 14, 2010

The trio of ghosts/witches appeared in a cave. Behind them was a tunnel, obviously an entrance. In front of them was a big, wide open space save for a stone stairwell that led to what looked like a coffin.

"So this is his tomb." Esther mused out load.

"Why did you put him down here?" Sheila asked Qetsiyah.

"So that he would have no access to blood, so he would be forced to dessicate for the rest of eternity." Qetsiyah spat bitterly.

"Enough talk, we have work to do." Esther called them to attention.

The trio walked forward and walked up the staircase and in front of the coffin. They then surrounded the coffin; Esther stood in the center the left of the coffin while Sheila and Qetsiyah stood on the left side. Esther and Qetsiyah took each other's left hand while Esther and Shelia took each other's right hands and Qetsiyah and Sheila took each other's spare hands.

The Witches/ghosts began to chant. The chanting continued for several minutes before anything began to happen. The coffin began to shake violently and started to rise, almost appearing to float. The coffin suddenly flung open. Thankfully for them, they were ghosts, so the lid simply went through their arms.

Inside the coffin was a male figure. The male had on an iron mask, and was dressed in an old fashioned black suit. But his skin was very dark, almost coal black. He appeared to be fossilized. But slowly, the near black skin began to turn to a more healthy pale, peachy white. Finally, his skin was a healthy peach complexion. The trio of witches dropped hands and stepped away from the coffin.

"Silas…rise." Esther commanded.

At first, Silas was unresponsive. Then, Silas put his hands on the sides of the coffin and slowly lifted himself up. Silas then jumped of the coffin and looked at his saviors. As his gaze landed on Qetsiyah, his head tilted to one side in confusion.

"You helped revive me?" His voice was colored with disbelief.

"It was not by choice, believe me." She snarled.

"Enough of your petty squabbles." Sheila interrupted before it could erupt into an argument.

"Why have you revived me?" Silas demanded.

"Two thousand years have passed since you were locked in that coffin," Esther informed him, "one thousand years ago, I turned my four sons and my daughter into the world's first vampire's after my youngest son Henrik was mulled my Werewolves. But they have become abominations, monsters. We revived you for the sole purpose of destroying them."

"And if I were to…refuse?" Silas asked coyly.

"We thought of that," Qetsiyah said with a vicious smirk, "since we revived you, we can also make all the years of dessication come back to you all at once at any given moment."

Silas was silent for a moment before he gave a low chuckle.

"You've really thought of everything," Silas complimented, "oh very well, I shall do as you ask."

Silas then reached up and removed the iron mask from his face. As he threw the mask to the ground, Sheila gasped and walked back in shock upon seeing his face. Silas looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong with my face?" He asked curiously.

"y-you lo-look li-like-" she stuttered.

"There's no need to explain," he said to the shock of the witches, "I can hear your thoughts."

"What?" Sheila gasped as the trio looked at him in shock.

"It's not perfect," Silas admitted, "but I can usually get the basics of what you're thinking. I must admit, it is a rather…interesting development."

"The time for talking is over; we must be on our way." Esther said she, Qetsiyah, Sheila, and Silas were all enveloped in a bright light and when it faded, they were gone.

Mystic Falls

September 14, 2010

9:21 P.M.

A bright light flashed and the trio of witches and the immortal being appeared in Mystic Falls. Silas started looking around, taking in the modern day surroundings of the town.

"Hm, strange place. What odd shaped buildings." Silas mused out loud.

"Much has changed while you've been away, Silas." Qetsiyah told him.

"We warn you, in order to prevent dessication, you must feed soon." Sheila warned.

"We will leave you now, but you will do your duty." Esther told him as she and the other witches disappeared.

Silas looked at the place where the witches/ghosts had vanished for a long moment before turning to look at small group of teenagers. Well, if he was going to do this, he might as feed before he got started.

Gilbert household

10:05 P.M.

Alaric Saltzman sat on the couch, drinking a glass of Bourbon. It had been a crazy few days. First, something had defiantly happened between Damon and Elena. What, he wasn't sure. Then Stefan had tried to drive Elena off Wickery Bridge, the same bridge that her parents drove off and died, to get at Klaus. Now, Elena and Bonnie were on a road trip to find Bonnie's estranged mother who or may not be able to help them open the mystery coffin that Stefan stole from Klaus.

All in all, it had been a typical week in Mystic Falls. Alaric was brought out of his musings by a loud, violent knocking at the front door. Alaric sighed and put his glass on the table.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. Calm down." Alaric grumbled as walked over to the door.

As he got opened the door, whoever was on the other side sprung at him with their fangs bared.

**So, what do you think? Please all your thoughts and comments in a review or PM.**


	2. Silas rebels

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries, some of the dialogue used, or anything else you may recognize.**

Gilbert house, September 15th

8:05 A.M.

Elena Gilbert walked into the kitchen, her long brown hair in a ponytail. She spotted her Guardian/stepfather, Alaric Saltzman, at the table reading a news paper.

"Morning." She greeted.

Alaric lowered the news paper so that they could look at each other. Elena could almost immediately tell that there was something…off about him. His face lacked all emotion and his eyes were also empty.

"Good morning Elena." He greet politely before raising the paper to his face once more.

His unusual behavior started to set off warning bells in her head, but she ignored them.

"So is everything okay, you weren't here when Bonnie dropped me off last night?" Elena inquired.

"Yes, everything's fine, I just spent some time at the grill with Damon." Alaric answered without moving the paper away from his face.

Elena raised an eyebrow. As far as she knew, Damon had been home with Stefan last night. So why was Alaric lying to her?

Any further pondering was interrupted by a knock at the door. Alaric finally put down his paper and they both walked towards the front door. Elena opened the door and was surprised at her guest.

"Sheriff Forbes, hi." Elena greeted politely.

"We may have a problem." Liz told them.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"There were three of your classmates found dead last night, all of them completely drained of blood." Liz told them.

"So Stefan or Klaus went for a midnight snack?" Alaric asked in a surprisingly indifferent voice.

"No, they all had their heads on so we know it wasn't Stefan," Liz told them, narrowing her eyes at Alaric in suspicion, "and I showed the bodies to Damon earlier and he doesn't think it was Klaus."

"So what you're saying is," Elena began, her heart beginning to race as she realized what Liz was getting at, "we may have another rouge Vampire on our hands."

Mystic Falls woods

8:35 A.M.

Damon Salvatore was walking through the woods when his cell phone rang. Taking it out of his pocket, he saw it was Elena and answered it.

"Couldn't stand to be away from my voice for this long?" Damon joked as a way of greeting.

"Sheriff Forbes told Alaric and me about the bodies," Elena explained, "do you really think we have another rouge Vampire on our hands?"

"I don't know, but it is possible." Damon admitted.

The other end was silent for a long moment.

"Where were you last night?" Elena questioned.

"Careful Elena, you're starting to sound like a jealous girlfriend." Damon warned jokingly with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Damon, please stop joking around and answer me." Elena pleaded

"Alright, Alright, sorry. I was at home with Stefan." Damon told her.

"So you weren't with Alaric last night?" She asked.

"I haven't spoken to Ric since just after psycho-Doctor Fell blood-jacked me." Damon told her.

"Alaric said he spent some time with you at The Grill last night." Elena told him.

"Why would he lie about that?" Damon asked confused.

"I don't know, but he's been acting strange all morning." Elena said.

"Well, all I can say is to keep an eye on him for now, I gotta go." Damon told her as he spotted the one he was meeting.

"Wait, where are you?" Elena asked.

"Tea with an old friend." Damon said as he hung up and pocketed his phone.

Damon walked forward towards the well dressed, dark haired man across from him.

"Elijah, my favorite Original, back from the dead. You clean up nice." Damon told him.

"You left something in my coat pocket." Elijah said as he pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"'Dear Elijah, let's get together, plot the destruction of your brother. X O, X O.'" Damon recited perfectly, looking at Elijah wearily.

"Damon." Elijah began.

"So was I right in undaggering you or do we have a problem?" Damon asked.

"I'm here aren't I?" Elijah said.

"So, any idea what kind of Klaus killing weapon could be locked inside a mystery coffin." Damon asked the Original.

"No Idea, what mystery coffin." Elijah asked.

"Stefan stole you and your Siblings from Klaus, Klaus had already undaggered your sister. So that should only, leave three coffins, but there were four. So you have no idea what's in it?" Damon inquired.

"None, but it could be what we need to end him." Elijah said.

"One problem with that: None of us can open it." Damon told him.

"How about this: you, me and our brothers dine at our new home tonight. At the first opportunity you and I sneak away to undagger the rest of my siblings and we shall deal with Niklaus." Elijah told him.

Damon stood there for a moment, thinking it over. Until he had a better plan or they could open that coffin, this seemed like their best option. So, with great reluctance, Damon nodded.

"So, tonight?" Damon asked the older Vampire.

"Tonight." Elijah nodded.

"It should buy us sometime for Bonnie and her mother to open that coffin." Daman said.

As Damon turned to walk away, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Elijah staring at him intensely.

"Be careful Damon." Elijah warned.

"I can handle your brother." Daman assured him.

""It is not Klaus that concerns me." Elijah admitted.

"What are you saying?" Damon asked.

"I feel as though something very dark and very dangerous is about to descend upon on us all." Elijah admitted ominously.

Lockwood Cave

4:35 P.M.

Bonnie and Abby Bennett held hands over the mysterious forth coffin, chanting. As they chanted, the candles on the cave walls became lit. Suddenly, the Candle flames extended to about seven inches long, looking like streamers. Then, just as suddenly, they reduced back to the original flame sizes. Bonnie released her mother's hands and tried to open the coffin, almost succeeding. She looked back at her mother with a gleeful smile.

"That almost worked! I have to call Damon, tell him we're getting closer. Stay here, I'll be right back." She assured her mother.

She turned and started to walk away when she noticed a figure walking towards them. She tensed up but relaxed when she saw that it was Alaric. She was about to ask him what he was doing when she noticed the ax in his hand.

"Alaric, what's with the ax?" Bonnie asked.

Alaric was silent as he walked towards her. He looked straight into her eyes and his pupil's dilated.

"You will do exactly as I say." His voice was calm as he compelled her.

Silas then walked past the now silent Bonnie and towards her mother. Abby tried to go around the tunnel and make a run for it, but Silas was suddenly in front of her. His stared straight into her eyes as his pupil's once again dilated.

"You will follow my orders exactly." He said as his pupil's returned to normal size.

Silas walked past her and in front of the coffin. Silas reached down with his free hand, with his super-human strength, opened the coffin. Inside it lay Esther's perfectly preserved body, looking as though as she was simply sleeping.

Silas looked down at her for a moment before raising the ax above his head and bringing it down on her neck. Esther's head flew from the coffin and landed on the ground and rolling a little before it stopped. Silas threw the ax to the ground and smirked.

"When I leave, set this place on fire. Seal the entrance to the well and set it on fire, and then get out of here." Silas ordered.

Silas walked past the unresponsive witches and started to head towards the cave entrance, but then stopped and turned back towards them.

"Oh, and after you set this place on fire, you're going to forget everything that happened since I arrived down here." Silas told them and then walked out of the cave.

The other side

"I told you he couldn't be trusted!" Qetsiyah shouted.

"We never imagined that he would figure out that Esther's body was the key to our re-dessication spell." Sheila protested.

"He told us himself that he could hear our thoughts! I warned you that if you revived him, you would unleash a darkness that you could not control, but you refused to listen to me. And now, because of you, he will spread his darkness to the rest of the earth. You have doomed them all!" Qetsiyah declared fiercely.

Esther and Sheila could not formulate a reply, knowing that she was right. She had warned them, multiple times, but they, in their arrogance, had dismissed her warnings. And now the earth would pay the price.

Mikaelson mansion

6:29 P.M.

Klaus stood surrounded by his brothers Elijah, Kol, and Finn as his sister Rebekah walked around, inspecting what had changed w2hile she had …otherwise occupied.

"I love what you've done with the new place Nik." She said as she picked up a glass pitcher and threw it at the wall, shattering it.

"I wanted it to be for all of us," Klaus said hoarsely, "A place we could all call home, a place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again."

"Well, you're right, none us will be." Elijah said as he, Kol, and Finn walked away from him and towards Rebekah.

"You're staying behind." Finn said as they reached Rebekah.

"We're leaving you Nik, right after I kill that Doppelganger witch. Then you will be alone, always and forever." Rebekah explained coldly.

"If you run, I will hunt all of you down." Klaus growled angrily.

"And then you will become everything you hate: our father." Elijah said.

"I'm the Hybrid! I can't be killed; I have nothing to fear from any of you!" Klaus shouted angrily.

"You will when we have that coffin." Elijah said softly.

Klaus seethed as he glared at the four of them. They in turn stared back at him stonily. Before another world could be uttered, the doors behind them opened. The Mikaelsons watched in shock as Esther, their long _dead_ mother, walked into the room.

"Mother." Rebekah gasped slightly in shock.

Esther ignored Rebekah as she walked past her, Elijah, Kol, and Finn. She walked towards Klaus until she was standing right in front of him, but he refused to look at her.

"Look at me." Esther demanded harshly.

Slowly, hesitantly, almost shamefully, Klaus looked at his mother.

"Do you know why I am here?" She questioned.

"To kill me." Klaus said softly with a lone tear running down his cheek.

"Niklaus, you are my son…and I am here to forgive you." Esther explained.

Klaus was at a loss for words. Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined this, and he had been around for a long time. Esther turned towards the rest of her children.

"I want us to be a family again." She explained.

They stared at her in shock.

"Mother," Elijah began, "I am not quite sure how that is possible."

"I know it will take time," Esther began, "but I think, if we truly attempt to forgive each other, we can all be a family again."

Her children were all silent for a moment before nodding.

"Good. Now, I am going to leave for the night. While I am gone, I want you to clean up the mess and try to find a way you can all get along. Understood?" Esther asked.

"Yes mother." They chorused.

Esther nodded before walking out again.

Mystic Falls

6:41 P.M.

They were all fools, Silas mused as he walked away in Esther's form. They were supposed to be the world's first vampires, yet all they really are is children, crying for their mother. While he had plans of his own to carry out, they would get in the way if not dealt with.

His plan was rather ingenious, if he did say so himself. Play the doppelganger and her group of supernatural friends by playing the kind guardian, Alaric Saltzman, while at the same time playing the Originals by pretending to be there dead mother. Truly ingenious.

Silas smirked to himself as he walked towards the Gilbert house in the form of Alaric Saltzman.

Near the Lockwood well

6:50 P.M.

Damon and his younger brother, Stefan, ran towards Bonnie and Abby, who looked dazed and shocked by the burning well.

"What happened?" Damon demanded.

"We don't know." Abby said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Stefan growled threateningly.

"Look, all we know is that we had almost opened that coffin and then, the next thing either of us remembers is standing in front of the well as it burned." Bonnie explained.

"So what, someone set this place on fire while you guys were sleeping?" Stefan asked sarcastically, but Damon was no longer listening.

"_I feel as though something very dark and dangerous is about to descend upon us all."_ Elijah's warning repeated itself in his mind.

"They've made their first move." Damon said softly.

His brother and the Bennetts turned towards.

"Who's made their first move Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Last night, the bodies of three teenagers were discovered, all drained of blood," Damon confessed, "at first I just thought it was a rouge Vampire passing through, but Elijah told me he felt as though some dark and dangerous was going to descend on us, and with this, I'm starting to think he's right."

"So you think that some dark force did this?" Stefan asked mockingly.

"In case you haven't noticed Stefan, we are Vampires in a world of witches, werewolves, hybrids, and ghosts. Is this really that farfetched?" Damon challenged angrily.

Stefan opened and closed his mouth, but no words came out. He eventually closed his mouth and glared at his older brother.

Gilbert house

7:30 P.M.

Elena walked inside her house with a sigh. Today had been awful. First, She Caroline had discovered Caroline's dad, Bill Forbes, dead in the hospital, completely drained of blood only to remember that he had been injected with Damon's blood yesterday. However, Bill had decided not to go through with the transition into a vampire and had died at Caroline and Liz's house. Caroline had been rendered inconsolable.

As she walked inside the kitchen, she spotted Alaric drinking some coffee. Feeling sentimental, she walked over and kissed him on the check. Alaric looked at her curiously.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Just for being here." Elena said with a slight smile.

"Well, why don't you go to bed, you've got school tomorrow." Alaric suggested.

"It's only seven thirty." Elena said confused.

"Elena," Alaric began, looking into her eyes, "why don't you go to bed."

As he spoke, his blue eyes dilated into tiny dots and returned to their normal size. Elena, having a dazed look on her face, turned around and obediently walked up the stairs. With her taken care of, Silas put down the horrid beverage and walked out the door.

Unspecified location

7:51 P.M.

Alaric Saltzman groaned painfully as he was awakened by the sound of the entrance to this place he was being held opening. He had no idea where he was or how much time had passed since he had been here. He did not know who had taken him or why, all he remembered was opening the door, being shoved back, a searing pain in his neck, then nothing. He could only guess that he had been abducted by a vampire, although he had no idea as to why the vampire would want to kidnap him.

His hands and feet were bound by chains tied to the wall, and he continued to slip in and out of consciousness. Alaric could the sound of approaching footsteps and they became louder and louder as the seconds passed. Finally, Alaric saw a pair of boots walk into his line of sight. He weakly lifted his up to look at the owner of the boots and could not believe what he saw. Standing in front of him was an exact replica of himself. Right down to the last strand of hair, they were exactly alike.

"H-how do you look like me?" Alaric asked.

"It's one of my abilities." His Duplicate admitted.

"What are you?" Alaric asked.

"I am many things, but the simple answer: I am Silas." He declared.

"Did you hurt Elena? Because if you did, I swear I will make your life a living hell!" Alaric growled.

"Been there, done that no thanks," Silas said nonchalantly, "Don't worry about Elena. As long as she stays out of my way, she will come to no harm."

"What do you want?" Alaric demanded.

"The death of the originals and all other vampires besides myself." Silas told him.

"If want to kill Klaus, good luck. Believe me, we've tried." Alaric told him.

Silas knelt down on his knees and put his fingers under Alaric's chin. His fingers became softer and more feminine. Alaric stared in shock into the eyes of Jenna Sommers.

"Well, Klaus has never had to deal with me." Silas said in a harder version of Jenna's voice.

Silas released Alaric and stood up. He stood up and looked down at him.

"I may yet have use for you."Silas said before he turned around and began walking away.

Alaric growled and attempted to lung at Silas, the chains prevented him from doing so.

"Why don't you show me your real face, you coward?!" Alaric snarled.

Silas paused and back towards him, a cruel smile on his face, which looked strange on Jenna's normally kind face.

"Why would I do that, when I can look like anyone I want you to see?" He asked coldly.

He turned around and walked away once more.

**There you are. Please leave any thoughts or comments in a Review or PM me. Until next time.**


	3. The ruse is over

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, the characters, or anything else you may recognize.**

Gilbert house, September 16th

7:24 A.M.

Elena, Damon, and Stefan stood in kitchen, discussing Esther's sudden return to the land of the living and its possible repercussions when Alaric walked in, a bottle of scotch in hand.

"So how it going Damon, Stefan?" Alaric asked as he took a swig of scotch.

"Fine Alaric." Stefan told him as Damon looked at the scotch in suspicion.

"Alaric, isn't it a little early for alcohol?" Elena asked in concern.

"Well let's just say that I had a rough night," Alaric said taking another drink before continuing, "So what are we talking about."

"That's a good question," Damon interrupted before Elena or Stefan could speak, "here's a better one."

Damon suddenly flashed across the room and shoved him against the wall. His scotch shattered on the floor as Elena and Stefan gaped in shock.

"Who the hell are you and where's Ric?" Daman growled menacingly.

Stefan and Elena were about to scold Daman when they saw Alaric flash a wicked smirk. The next moment, Damon was shoved across the room, sliding on his back on the table before landing on the floor painfully.

"Damon!" Elena shouted as she ran to him while Stefan stared at Alaric angrily.

"Well, looks like my ruse is over," 'Alaric' shrugged, "later."

'Alaric' then blurred out the door faster than Stefan could blink. Stefan turned to his brother, who was being helped up by Elena.

"How did you know that wasn't Alaric?" he asked.

"Alaric hates scotch." Damon explained as Elena helped him up.

"Damon, are you alright?" Elena questioned concerned.

"I've been through worse." Damon said as he stood on his own, almost reluctantly.

"Well, we know why Alaric's been acting so weird now." Elena said with worry coloring her voice.

"Someone was able to kidnap him and copy his appearance and voice perfectly and they also have super human speed and strength." Damon listed.

"And it's a good guess that he's the one who set the cave and well on fire." Stefan concluded.

"So the million dollar question is: what on earth does he or she want?" Damon asked.

"And where is Alaric?" Elena finished.

Before anything else could be said, the door bell rang. Elena walked over and opened the door. There was no one there, but Elena looked down and saw a card on the door mat. She curiously picked it up and walked back inside.

"What's that?" Damon asked.

"Elena Gilbert, the Mikealson family cordially invites you to the ball they are throwing tonight at seven." Elena read off the card.

"Who the hell are the Mikealsons?" Stefan asked confused.

"…The Original family." Elea said softly.

"Absolutely not." Damon said firmly.

"Damon-" Elena was cut off.

"You are not going and that's that. If I have to get Witchy to lock you in here with magic again, I'll do it." Damon said in a tone with no argument.

"Well then, someone better go meet Esther in my place since she wants to meet me personally." Elena said as she read the back of the invitation.

"Then I'll go." Stefan said.

"Hell no." Daman said firmly.

"And why not?" Stefan challenged.

"Because with your humanity off I don't trust you." Damon revealed.

"You don't trust me?" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"You killed Andie, drank a considerable amount of Elena's blood, tried to drive her off Wickery bridge, almost let Papa Original kill me, need I go on?" Daman asked rhetorically.

Stefan was silent as he looked anywhere but at his brother and Elena. Elena looked at Damon in surprise, having no idea he felt that way.

"So no, I don't trust you anymore. I'm the one who is going to that ball and that's that." Damon told them before turning around and walking out the door.

The Grill

7:31 A.M.

Bonnie was drinking a glass of water when her cell phone rang. She put her water down and took her cell phone out of her pocket. She was perplexed by person calling, but answered none the less.

"What is it Damon?" She asked.

"I need you to do a locater spell." He told her.

"For who?" Bonne asked already trying to figure out who Damon was trying to locate.

"Alaric." He said.

"…come again?" She asked confused.

"Well I'm sure that Elena told you that Alaric's been acting weird lately. When he walked into the kitchen with a bottle of scotch, I figured out that someone's been impersonating him." Damon informed her.

"How is that possible?" Bonnie asked him.

"If knew that, don't you think I'd have told you by now?" Daman snapped.

"Point made," Bonnie conceded, "So I'll need some of his blood."

"Which means I have to pay a visit to a certain psycho-Doctor." Damon said unenthusiastically.

Mystic Falls hospital

8:30 A.M.

Meredith Fell was in her office, looking over a patients file, when she heard her door open. She looked towards the door and was surprised, to say the least, when she saw Damon Salvatore standing in the door way.

"I need your help." Damon told her.

"With what exactly?" She asked wearily.

"Well, to be more accurate, Alaric needs your help." Damon clarified.

"What does he need my help with?" Meredith asked, suddenly all ears as she stared at him with the utmost attention.

"Someone has been impersonating him for the past couple of days. That person was able to copy his appearance and voice perfectly and possessed super human strength and Speed, so we need to find him as soon as possible." Damon explained.

"And how can I help with that?" Meredith asked in confusion.

"I need a vial of his blood so a…associate of mine can do a locator spell and we can find him." Damon said.

"A witch?" Meredith gasped in shock.

"Yah." Damon nodded.

"Who is it?" Meredith inquired.

"And when I believe you're not going to try and blood-jack her or something, maybe I'll tell you, but for now why don't you go get me Alaric's blood." Damon ordered.

Mystic Falls High School

1:05 P.M.

Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie were sitting down at a table discussing recent events during free period.

"So Damon said that he doesn't trust Stefan?" Caroline said in disbelief.

"Yeah, right to Stefan's face." Elena nodded.

Bonnie was oddly silent and as her best friends turned towards her; they noticed that she didn't seem that surprised by the news. The Vampire and Doppelganger exchanged a glance before turning towards their witch friend.

"You're not surprised?" Caroline asked her.

"Honestly, no," Bonnie shook her head, "and I think the real reason that you two are is because you both place Stefan on this…pedestal."

Elena and Caroline looked away awkwardly, unable to deny Bonnie's accusation. Elena's mind flashed with all the times she had found Stefan's actions justified while over looking his wrong doings at the while at same time how she continued to hold Damon's wrong doings against him and she fought a surge of guilt.

"It's not like Damon's my best friend or anything, we could barely tolerate each other until recently," Bonnie said, "but look at the facts: every time Damon placed his trust in Stefan, Stefan has betrayed him. Stefan is the one that told their father about Katherine, Stefan is the one who forced Damon to become a vampire, Stefan tried to stop Damon from opening the tomb, Stefan killed Andie. It's a pattern guys."

Anything else that would be said was interrupted by a noise from Bonnie's pocket. Bonnie reaches into her pocket and pulls out her cell phone. Flipping it out, she reads the text and she quickly looks back at her friends.

"Damon has the blood and he wants us to meet him in Alaric's class room." She tells them.

The three of them and get up from the table, grabbing their bags, and running towards the school. They run through the hallways until they reached the history classroom. Throwing the door open, they head inside and see Damon already their sitting at Alaric's desk and drinking a bottle of bourbon.

Damon stands up as Caroline pulls a map of Mystic Falls out of her bag and spreads it across Alaric's desk as Damon hands Bonnie the vial of Alaric's blood. Bonnie uncorks the vial and carefully pours some blood on the center of the map. Bonnie begins chanting and the blood began moving down the map like a river, as though it had a mind of its own. Finally, it stopped running. The all looked at the area where it had stopped.

"Do any of you know where that is?" Bonnie asked them.

Caroline and Elena both said "no" while Damon said "Yes." The girls all looked at Damon for an explanation.

"Back when Stefan and I were still human, that was the site of the Johnson Family estate." Damon told them.

"Johnson Family never heard of them." Bonnie said.

"I'm not surprised, a couple years before Katherine came to Mystic Falls, there was this really bad storm. Lighting struck and the house collapsed. No one made it out, the counsel made a point to wipe the Johnson's from Mystic Fall record." Damon explained.

"So, why would MR. Saltzman be there?" Caroline wondered.

"Well, they were excessive slavers back in the day. They had cellars where they would chain the slaves up when they were in a particular vindictive mood; I suppose they were deep enough in the ground that they would still be there." Damon hypothesized.

"So whoever this guy is, he's probably holding Alaric there." Elena figured out.

"Most likely." Damon concurred.

Site of the Johnson estate

2:15 P.M.

Damon slows his Comoro to a stop then turns it off. As he gets out, he begins to look for anything that looked like metal. As he walked forward, he heard a sound. He stopped and listened and realized that it was a heartbeat. Then he notices that it was an erratic heartbeat and someone was panting…a very familiar panting.

Damon walked closer to where he could hear the panting better and started looking closely at that area. After a few moments of observation, Damon spotted a chain with a handle on the end of it. Damon leaned down and picked up the chain by the handle and pulled it back. A portion of the ground lifted up and fell sidewise, revealing a stairwell. Damon dropped the chain and walked down the stair well.

"Ric, can you hear me? Ric?" Daman called.

"Ugg, Damon?" He heard Alaric groan.

Damon made it to the end of the stairs and in front of him he saw Alaric in front of him with his arms and legs chained up to a wall. Damon blurred over to him and ripped the chains of his arms and legs. Alaric slumped against the wall and Damon helped him stand, supporting him on his shoulder.

"Come on buddy; let's get you out of here." Damon told him.

Gilbert house

3:45 P.M.

Damon, Elena, and Bonnie were in the living room as Meredith checked over the unconscious Alaric. She turned towards them as she stood up.

"He appears to be alright, it's just that he hasn't eaten much in the last couple of days so I'd recommend feeding some food as soon as he wakes up." Meredith recommended.

"Thank you, Doctor Fell." Elena told her gratefully.

"Glad I could help." Meredith said as she grabbed her supplies and left.

"Well, I have a ball to attend. So I'll be going ladies, make sure she doesn't go anywhere." Damon told Bonnie as he walked out the door.

Once they heard his car leave, Bonnie turned her head towards Elena.

"You're going, aren't you." Bonnie said as a statement rather than a question.

"Yes, I have to know what Esther hat's to talk to me about." Elena said.

"I don't like it, not one bit, but at least with Damon there you won't do anything that could get you killed." Bonnie sighed.

Mikaelson Mansion

7:35 P.M.

Elena entered the room with a sigh. She had had Stefan snap Damon's neck so she could talk to Esther. She felt horrible about doing it, but she needed to talk to Esther and Damon was being to over protective. Still, she knew there would be hell to pay from Damon later.

At that moment, Esther turns towards her as Finn left and closed the door.

"What do you want Esther?" Elena asked.

"Well, to set the record straight, I am not Esther. I am Silas." Silas told her.

"Then how do you look like Esther?" Elena inquired.

"Mental illusions," Silas explained, "I can get in your head, make you see the face of anyone I want you to see."

"So, why are here?" Elena questioned, trying to hide how disturbing the thought was to her.

"I want to bring about the end of the Originals, but to do it; I need a small portion of your blood." Silas explained.

Elena stood still, going over her options. If she gave him her blood, Klaus and Rebekah would be out of everyone's lives for good…but so would her friend Elijah. She thought it over for a moment before making her decision.

Mystic Falls

8:02 P.M.

Damon sped home as fast as his car would take him. If he just focused on the sped, then maybe he wouldn't think about the pain. But almost of their own accord, his memories of his argument with Elena came back to haunt him.

'_I'm mad at you because I love you!'_

'_Well maybe that's the problem.'_

He should have listened to Alaric months ago. It would have saved him the trouble of realizing that Elena didn't give a damn about him. His cell phone rang, bringing him out of his misery.

"Hello?" He answered in an indifferent tone.

"Alaric's awake." Bonnie told him.

Alaric Saltzman the one person on this Earth that still cared about him.

"I'll be right there." Damon told her.

Gilbert house

9:12 P.M.

Stefan and Elena pulled up to her house in Stefan's car. Noticing Damon's car in the drive way, the exchanged an uncertain glance. Exiting the car, they walked inside the house. No one was in the living room, but they heard people talking in the kitchen. They slowly walked in to the kitchen and saw Damon and Bonnie sitting across from Alaric who was eating a plate of spaghetti.

"Ric, are you alright?" Elena asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Elena." He told her as she walked over to him.

"So this guy that grabbed you, he said his name is Silas?" Damon inquired.

"Yeah, it was weird one minute he looked like my twin and the next minute he turns into Jenna right in front of me." Alaric told them in a freaked out voice.

"Did you say his name was Silas?" Elena asked softly as she paled.

"Yeah, why?" Alaric asked.

"I saw Esther tonight and she told me that she was Silas in disguise." Elena explained.

"Wait, you saw Esther, I thought you were going to keep her away from Esther?" Bonnie asked Damon.

"I was…and then Elena had Stefan snap my neck." Damon explained.

Alaric and Bonnie turned to Elena in shock. Elena avoided there gazes as stared anywhere but at Damon as he stand up from the table.

"Well, Ric, Witchy, I'll leave you two to handle her." Dam told them.

Damon turned and walked past Elena and Stefan towards the door. Elena turned away from the other and followed Damon out onto the porch.

"Damon wait!" She told him.

Damon turned around and she almost cringed away from his angry gaze.

"I don't need another Katherine Elena," Damon told her coldly, "I don't need someone who pretends to care about me only to find out that they don't give a crap about me."

"I do care about you!" Elena protested.

"Really, cause your action tonight suggest otherwise." Damon snapped.

"You were being too overprotective and I needed to talk to Esther!" Elena argued.

"And we now that Esther is really Silas, the same guy who abducted and has been impersonating Ric. For all you know, you've made a deal with the devil!" Damon snarled.

Elena could not argue his logic and he got inside his Comoro and drove off.

Mikaelson Mansion

9:45 P.M.

The Doppelganger was a poor, naïve child, Silas mused. She had no idea of the consequences of her giving him her blood would lead to.

What Qetsiyah didn't realize when she made him an immortal was that he still retained his Warlock powers. And now, Armed with the Doppelgangers blood, those childish Vampires would be destroyed. For they had consumed the doppelganger's blood linking them all together. Now he could use Finn's self loathing to make him sacrifice himself, thus destroying his siblings and when they died, so would all the other vampires in the world. Then he would be reunited with his beloved.

Silas smirked and drank some wine. It was all too easy.

**So, what do you think? Please leave all thoughts or comments in a review or PM me.**


	4. Silas makes his move

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or certain parts of the dialogue used in this chapter. **

The Salvatore Boarding house, September 17th

8:05 A.M.

Elena stalked after Damon as he poured himself a glass of bourbon.

"You slept with Rebekah after she tried to kill me less than two days ago?!" She demanded.

"Oh can't you just get past that already?" Damon asked condescendingly.

"So I hurt you and this is how you lash out?" Elena asked sounding hurt.

"Maybe I did something that had nothing to do with you for once, ever think of that." Damon asked her rhetorically as he turned to face her with his glass in hand.

Elena gave him an incredulous look. They both knew that was not true. Elena looked at him carefully and noticed that he reminded her more of the Damon that had first come to town rather than the Damon that she had come to depend on. She hated that her cruel words and actions last night had messed things up between them this much, but she had no idea how to fix it.

"You should know that Silas is planning on killing Rebekah and her brothers," Elena told him, "he's linked them all together with a spell, so that whatever happens to one happens to all of them."

"How?" Damon demanded as he looked at her intensely.

"She used my blood." Elena admitted.

"And you gave it to her." Damon said coldly.

"We need to save Elijah, he's a good person." Elena said trying to ignore how small the look Damon gave her made her feel.

"Not just him, all of them." Damon corrected.

"Why, they don't deserve to be saved?" Elena scoffed.

"Elena, did you stop to think at all before you gave Silas your blood," Damon asked, "we have no idea what he wants or what he's after. He may want Klaus and his siblings out of the picture, but Silas might just turn out to be our enemy. If it comes down to Klaus or Silas, I'm going to side with Klaus right now."

Damon put down his drink and brushed past Elena as he walked out the door.

Bonnie's house, her room

11: 15 A.M.

Damon and Bonnie were sitting down on her bed, each wearing an expression of great tension.

"So Silas has linked Klaus and his sibling all together, does that mean he's a Warlock?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm not sure; I've never come across a spell like this in my one-hundred and seventy years." Damon admitted.

"Silas came to see me and Abby this morning." Bonnie told him.

"What did he want?" Damon demanded as he turned towards her.

"He introduced himself as Esther; he's channeling the Bennett bloodline for power." Bonnie revealed.

"Is there a there a way to get him to stop channeling that power besides killing one of you?" Damon inquired.

"I'm not sure, and why would we want to?" Bonnie asked.

"Because I don't think Silas is telling the truth. If he only wants to kill Klaus and his family, why did he abduct and impersonate Alaric? He's after something else and I want to find out what it is. " Damon asked.

"Okay, I see your point," Bonnie admitted, "So what do we do now?"

Damon thought about it. Considering how Silas was now channeling the Bennett bloodline, they had to server that somehow. Suddenly, an idea came to him.

"Do you think the bloodline could be broken…if a witch is no longer a witch?" He asked carefully.

Bonnie looked at him startled as he began to explain his plan.

The Grill

1:20 P.M.

Alaric was bringing some Bourbon as Meredith sat next to him.

"So how are you doing?" She asked concerned.

"A lot better now I've got some food in me," Alaric told her, "though it was a strange experience to be held captive by someone who looks exactly like you then turns into your dead ex-girlfriend."

"I can only imagine." Meredith said sympathetically.

"This Silas guy obviously means business." Alaric mused out load.

"So how was he able to look like you and Jenna?" Meredith asked curiously.

"According to what Silas told Elena, he can get inside your head; make you think you're seeing someone else." Alaric explained.

"So he can read minds?" Meredith asked in horror.

"Disturbing, isn't it?" Alaric asked rhetorically.

"Well, what have we here?" A disturbingly familiar British voice asked.

Alaric and Meredith turned around to see Klaus and Kol walking towards the Bar. Alaric immediately went on guard as the two Originals approached.

"Oh don't mind us, my brother and me are simply here to blow off some steam. Isn't that right Kol?" Klaus asked as they sat down.

"That's right." Kol said as he eyed Meredith his eyes never leaving hers.

Ancestral Witches Mansion

1:30 P.M.

Bonnie and Abby walked towards the mansion as Silas/Esther approached them with Finn behind him.

"Thank you for coming. I can thank of no greater allies than the one who locked Mikael away and the witch who fought Niklaus so bravely." Silas/Esther attempted to charm.

Bonnie knew what Silas was trying to do and ignored his flattery. While she agreed that the Originals need to die, she also remembered that this was also the person that held Alaric captive for over a day and a half that appeared to have hidden, mysterious agenda.

"Why did you invite us here?" Abby asked wearily.

"I am channeling the Bennett bloodline which is why I need you: a mother and a daughter. I am channeling all Bennett witches, living and dead."Silas/Esther explained.

"Please, why don't you come inside?" Finn offered politely.

As Abby walked inside, Silas/Esther leaned close to Bonnie's ear.

"I know you know who I am," He said softly, "and if you betray me, there will be consequences."

Silas/Esther then moved away from Bonnie and walked inside the house. Attempting to calm her now racing heart, Bonnie slowly followed him inside.

Salvatore Mansion

2:17 P.M.

Damon walked through the door of his home to see Stefan standing while having a stare down with Elijah who was sitting quite comfortably in a chair in front of the fireplace.

"So what's going on?" Damon inquired.

"He kidnapped Elena." Stefan told him solemnly.

"What!" Damon snarled angrily.

"If you want Elena back, you'll have to help me stop my mother." Elijah told them stoically.

Both Stefan and Elijah were surprised by how calm Damon became after that statement. They both looked him suspiciously as he looked at Elijah.

"You don't need to worry about that, Bonnie and I already have a plan for that." Damon assured the Original.

"Oh really?" Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"Yes really." Damon snapped.

"And what is this plan of yours?" Stefan inquired.

"When you prove that I can trust you, maybe I'll tell you considering were all in this mess because of your obsession to kill Klaus!" Damon snapped furiously.

Stefan looked away sheepishly as Elijah looked on seeing the parallels between himself and Klaus and Stefan and Damon once more.

"So I trust that this plan will help me stop my mother?" Elijah asked Damon.

"Yes, but there's something you should know," Damon told him carefully, "this person claiming to be your dead mother…isn't her."

"If it is not my mother, then who is it?" Elijah asked urgently.

"We aren't sure but it's someone named Silas." Damon revealed to him.

Elijah suddenly sprung to his feet using his Vampire speed. His face was a mask of fear and disbelief as he stared at Damon.

"Did you say Silas?" he managed to choke out.

"Yeah." Damon said confused.

Elijah stood there for a moment before blurring past the brothers and out the door. Damon and Stefan stared at the door confused before turning to look at each other.

"What was that about?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out later. For now let's worry about stopping Silas's plan." Damon ordered.

The Grill

6:01 P.M.

Meredith was playing a game of pool when Kol walked over to her.

"A woman of your caliber should keep more suitable company. What's your name love?" He asked.

"None of your business." Meredith told him as she walked away from him.

"Why don't we try that again? I'm Kol and you are?" He asked.

"Why don't you get lost Kol?" She spat as she turned around and walked away from the pool table.

"And why would I do that? I quite like pretty things with sharp tongues." Kol said rudely as he followed her.

"Why don't you leave the lady alone?" Alaric said as he walked up behind Kol.

Kol's face changed into a sneer as he turned around and stared the Vampire hunter down. If nothing else, no one could deny that Alaric was extremely brave for standing up to an Original.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Kol snarled.

"Kol."

They all turned around to see Elijah standing behind Alaric. While Meredith noticed nothing out of the ordinary, Kol and Alaric noticed something was wrong. The oldest living Original's near unshakable calm was gone as his eyes gave away his utter terror. At the bar Klaus, who was attempting to talk to Caroline, noticed his older brother's state and left the bar and walked over to the two pairs of Vampires and humans.

"What is it Elijah?" Klaus asked worriedly.

"The two of you need to come with me," Elijah told his brothers, "I'll explain on the way but we need to leave now."

Klaus and Kol glanced at each other worriedly before following their older brother out of the bar.

With Silas, Finn, Bonnie, and Abby

6:05 P.M.

Finn stood in the ceremonial circle that Silas/Esther had drawn with the immortal just behind him and the mother/daughter duo outside the circle. Bonnie glanced off to the side and saw Damon stealthily towards them just out of Finn and Silas's view.

"The time has come to end this." Esther/Silas was saying.

"Not tonight Silas." Bonnie said.

The all turned to her, Finn in shock, Silas in anger and Abby in confusion.

"What did you call her?" Finn asked.

"Finn, that's not your mom, it's someone who is taking on her appearance." Bonnie explained to him.

As Finn began to back away from Silas and out of the circle in fear, Abby simply looked more confused.

"Bonnie, what are you talking about?" She asked as her daughter turned to her with unshed tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry mom." She choked out as Damon suddenly blurred in front of Abby.

Abby was even more confused until Damon's fanged came out and he bit down on his wrist. She turned to try and run, but Damon blurred to her and forced his wounded wrist to her mouth and held it there. Abby struggled futilely Damon's blood forced itself down her throat. After a few seconds, Damon removed his wrists and Abby gasped for breath. Damon, with the gasping Abby still in his arms, turned towards Silas and Finn.

"Alright, here's the new plan Silas," Damon told him as he put his hands on the sides of Abby's head, "either you are going to stop this little Ritual-thing you have going on or I will turn Mama-Bennett here into a vampire."

Silas looked at him in shock as Finn seemed to overcome his fear and moved back into the center of the Circle. Silas turned his head to Bonnie, a desperate look on Esther's face.

"Are you really going to allow him to turn you own mother into a vampire?" He demanded.

Bonnie turned to look at her mother's pleading eyes and she felt Damon's curious gaze on her. She realized her Vampire friend had been wondering this exact question since he had told her his plan this morning. She had wrestled with it all day, had remembered her life without a mother, the greater good vs. her love for her mother, Silas's hidden agenda and now his seemingly desperate plea to have her stop Damon.

"If that's what it takes to stop you." She told him stoically.

Silas seemed to actually fizzle in anger and the lit torches suddenly went out. Silas then let out a bark of humorless laughter.

"You win this round, Damon Salvatore." He spat as he walked out of the circle.

Damon released Abby as she walked away from him while shooting her daughter a betrayed look. Bonnie gave her mother an apologetic look as Silas gave a dark chuckle that sent chills down all of their spines, including Damon and Finn's. Silas then blurred over to Damon and there was a sickening crack as Silas snapped Damon's neck. As Damon fell to the ground, Bonnie looked at Silas startled.

"I must admit Bonnie, you certainly have courage," Silas told her, "betraying me, having Damon feed your mother his blood, even going so far as to be willing to let him turn your own mother into a vampire. I guess you and Damon are the only ones that I wasn't able to fool into trusting me."

"Who and what exactly are you?" Bonnie demanded fearfully.

"He's Silas."

Silas, Abby, and Bonnie turned to see Kol, Klaus, and Elijah walking towards them. Kol seemed absolutely terrified, even more so than Elijah, while Klaus was staring at Silas in complete disbelief.

"He is the inspiration for the Boggy man, Miss Bennett."Elijah told Bonnie.

"Well, I see that my reputation precedes me," Silas said as he looked at the Original brothers with satisfaction at their reactions to him before turning back to Bonnie, "As to who I am, I can be anyone Bonnie."

Silas appeared to vanish into thin air before Bonnie felt a breeze of wind behind her. She whirled around to gaze into the eyes of her Dead Grandmother.

"Like the grandmother whose death you blame yourself for, as much as you would like to pin the blame on The Salvatore Brothers."Silas said as Sheila's cold eyes pieced through Bonnie, as though seeing through her soul.

Silas appeared to once more vanish before the others noticed a figure walking across from Bonnie and Abby.

"Or the ex-Boyfriend who broke your heart, yet who you still can't seem to let go of." Silas said as Jeremy Gilbert's unusually cold brown eyes bore into Bonnie's.

Jeremy's form vanished only for the vampire whose neck Silas had snapped moment before to appear in front of The Bennetts.

"I can even be Damon, the vampire who for so long you have hated yet now you feel as though you can call him your friend," Silas said with an evil glint in his blue eyes that Damon had never possessed even in his darkest moments, "face it Bonnie, you have no idea who I am and you never will."

Then Silas sped off into the night. The witches and Originals looked over to see that Finn had escaped while Silas had occupied their attention. Klaus let out a rather feral scream of anger. Elijah placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm yourself Brother." Elijah commanded only for Klaus to whirl on him anger in his eyes.

"Calm myself? Silas exists and you is trying to kill us all with help from our dear brother Finn and you want me to calm myself?!" Klaus shouted in disbelief.

"Letting your anger control you will not solve anything." Elijah said calmly.

Klaus, realizing his brother was right, managed to calm down. The Original Hybrid then looked at the witches curiously.

"Why did Silas cave to your demands when Damon threatened to turn your mother into a vampire?" Klaus demanded of Bonnie.

"Because he is channeling the Bennett bloodline." Abby explained to her daughter's dismay.

"Well then, if one of you is no longer a witch, then that won't be a problem anymore." Klaus said as he blurred over to Abby.

"Niklaus no!" Elijah shouted as Klaus snapped Abby's neck.

"Mom!" Bonnie shouted as Abby dropped to the ground beside Damon.

Bonnie's house, the guest room

7:30 P.M.

Abby came to with a gasp of breath. As her breathing became less labored, she noticed Damon leaning against the doorway.

"What happened?" She asked him.

"Klaus killed you." He told her.

"But then should I be-" she trailed off before she remembered what he had done to her before the other Originals had appeared, "am I…"

"You're in transition." Damon told her as gently as he could.

Abby slumped into the bed in shock and horror. In Transition? No, no she couldn't be. No no no no no no no no! She couldn't become a vampire.

"Look, I realize this is a lot to take in," Damon said as he sat down in the chair next to the bed, "but you have a choice to make."

"I'm not gonna go through with it, I can't." Abby said immediately.

"And what about Bonnie?" Damon asked her.

"The two of you were planning to turn me into a vampire." Abby accused bitterly.

"We never intended to go through with it," Damon told her, "We had a feeling Silas would back off when we threatened his power source."

Abby turned away from him, unwilling to hear anymore.

"When my mom died, I was only seven years old. It was one of the worst days of my life. The pain never goes away. So ask yourself this: do you really want to put Bonnie through that pain?" Damon asked her.

With that said Damon got out of the chair and walked out of the room.

Down stairs

7:31 P.M.

Caroline, Elena sat on the couch comforting the distraught Bonnie while Stefan stood off to the side. They all stood up as they saw Damon come down the stairs. Bonnie got off the couch and walked over to him with the others following behind her.

"How is she?" Bonnie asked him.

"She's in shock and doesn't really want to go through with it, but I gave her something to think about. If you want to convince her to go through with the transition, it's up to you from here witchy." Damon told her compassionately.

"Why didn't you guys tell us about your plan?" Caroline asked them.

Bonnie and Damon exchanged a meaningful glance. They seemed to be communicating without words. Elena felt a surge of jealousy.

"You want to tell them or should I?" Damon asked Bonnie.

"I doubt I could explain it as…effectively as you." Bonnie told him.

Damon walked past Bonnie and stood in front of his Brother, His ex, and the girl he was in love with. They shifted at the penetrating glare he looked at them with.

"The reason we didn't tell any of you is because none of you would ever have been to do it if you knew. You would have tried to stop us…because you're all cowards." Damon told them bluntly.

The three of them shuttered in anger but Damon spoke again before they could speak up.

"The world is not black and white. The three of you claim to get that but you don't. You just keep going around preaching the same black and white views, using the same black and white methods. For the love of god you're two Vampires and a Doppelganger who lost almost her entire family because of Vampires. Wake up!" Damon shouted at them.

Caroline was about to yell back at him when Bonnie gave her a look that said 'shut and listen to him.' Caroline reluctantly backed down.

"You call me the 'Bad Brother' when I make choices that the rest of you are too afraid to make because I have to clean up your messes. So go ahead, make me out as the villain, and call me 'The Bad guy, if it will make you feel better. Hate me if it will help you sleep at night. But you know that at the end of the day, I'm fixing your mistakes. At the end of the door, I'm the one making all the life and death decisions that none of you will. At the end of the end of the day, I'm the one keeping you all alive." Damon told them.

Stefan, Elena, and Caroline looked anywhere but at Damon, knowing that every word that he said was true, no matter how much they wanted to say otherwise. With his piece said, Damon walked past them and out the door.

Salvatore Mansion

8:15 P.M.

Damon was pouring himself a glass of bourbon when a loud knocking at the door caught his attention. Damon put down his glass and the bottle of bourbon before he blurred towards the door.

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses! I'm coming, I'm coming!" Damon shouted as he opened the door.

Nothing could have prepared him for who was on the other side of the door. Elijah, Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah all stood one his porch, looking at him intently.

"Good evening Damon," Elijah said politely, "I apologize for the lateness of the hour, but we need to speak to you."

**So what do you really think? Leave any thoughts or comments in a review or PM me.**


	5. Learning and keeping secets

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire diaries, some of the dialogue used, or anything else you may recognize.**

Salvatore Boarding house, September 17th

8:35 P.M.

Stefan inside and closed the door with a sigh. He had spent the last almost-hour talking with Elena and Caroline about Damon's accusations. After some debate, reflections on past actions, and denial (particularly on Caroline's part) they had come to the conclusion that Damon was right. Every time he made a plan, it would almost work then someone, usually Elena, Caroline, or himself would do something that would screw everything up. Every time one of them made a mistake that would cost them in the long run; Damon was the one who went to extremes to fix it. And he was forced to do so not because they never thought about it, but because it was easier for them to let Damon do the dirty work so they could make him out to be the Villain.

So now here Stefan stood, full of guilt and thinking of a way to make it up to his older brother.

"Damon?" Stefan called out.

There was no reply. Figuring Damon was simply ignoring him, Stefan walked into the parlor where he was sure Damon was drinking away his anger. However, Damon was not in the Parlor. With a feeling of dread, Stefan sped to Damon's room and burst through the doors. Damon's bed was perfectly made as it was every morning, and it didn't look like he had been in here in the last several hours. But his car was in the driveway, which didn't make any sense. If Damon wasn't in the house, where was he?

Mikealson Mansion

8:37 P.M.

Damon sat in an expensive chair across from the couch where Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah sat staring him down. Elijah walked back into the room with a tray of classes and assortment of liquor and set it on the end table.

"Can I offer you a drink Damon?" Elijah offered politely.

"No, what you can do is tell me why you showed up at my in the middle of the night to tell me you needed to talk to me and had me come over here." Damon retorted angrily.

"I suppose that's fair," Elijah nodded, "We need your help dealing with Silas."

"Why my help specifically?" Damon asked curiously.

"Because the rest of your little group is far too narrow minded to look at the… bigger picture." Klaus said.

"Fair enough," Damon conceded, "but if you want my help you're going to have to tell me one thing: who and what exactly is Silas?"

"It is a rather...complicated story mate." Klaus told him.

"I'm a complicated guy, try me." Damon challenged the Hybrid.

"Silas is the first immortal being." Klaus revealed.

Whatever Damon had been expecting, it had certainly not been that. Damon looked around at the other Originals to see if they were messing him but saw that they extremely serious.

"So…basically we're dealing with the Boogeyman." Damon said sarcastically.

"Joke if you wish Damon, but you have no idea how true your statement is. Silas inspired that tale." Elijah told him grimly.

"So…when you say 'first immortal being', do you mean first Vampire? Because I thought you guys were the first Vampires." Damon asked confused.

"No." Elijah told him.

"Silas is something entirely different." Klaus said.

"Well could some please define 'first immortal being' for me?!" Damon shouted in frustration.

The Originals stared at the seething Vampire before turning to stare at the youngest male Original.

"What are you all looking at me for?" Kol yelped.

"Because you can probably explain it the best." Rebekah told him.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it," Kol grumbled before turning to the curious younger Vampire, "some centuries back, I ran with a cult of witches who worshiped Silas. Silas was originally a Warlock born two thousand years ago that fell in love with a women. Silas was so in love with this woman that he asked his best friend, a witch named Qetsiyah, to help him create the immortality spell. After casting the spell on himself, he planned to cast it on his lover. However, what Silas was unaware of was that Qetsiyah was in love with him and hoped that they would be together forever. When she found out, she murdered Silas's lover in a jealous rage and entombed Silas on the world's most desolate island. Legend says that if Silas were ever freed, he would bring about the end of the world."

Silence came over the four vampires and one hybrid. Damon sat back in his chair; absorbing the information he'd just been told. It seemed completely impossible, but then again he was a one hundred and seventy year old Vampire so who was he to say what was he to say what was and wasn't possible. Damon's attention was called back to the present by Elijah clearing his throat.

"Damon, I know this is a lot to ask of you, given your distrust of us, but we must all put aside our feelings and work together. If you don't, everyone you love could die." Elijah told him passionately.

Damon stood up as Elijah walked over to him slowly with his younger siblings watching. Elijah held out his hand to the black haired Vampire. After the faces of Elena, Alaric, Bonnie, and even Stefan flashed through his mind Damon came to a decision. Damon took a deep breath Elijah's raised hand.

Salvatore Boarding house

9:15 P.M.

Stefan was sitting on the couch holding his cell phone, debating whether or not to call Elena about Damon's absence at the Boarding house when he heard the front door open and close. Stefan ran, at human speed, to the front door. Damon was walking towards him with a blank look on his face.

"Where were you?" Stefan demanded.

"I went for a run." Damon told him simply.

"You went for a run?" Stefan said skeptically.

Stefan liked to think that he knew his brother considerably well. He knew how Damon coped when he was upset or angry. He when off on a bender, killing some civilians, he drank his emotions away, but Stefan never recalled him ever going for a run.

"Yeah, is that alright, Mr. Morality police?" Damon spat at him.

Damon then stormed past his brother angrily. Stefan sighed in defeat. 'Great going Salvatore, you've managed to further alienate him', Stefan mentally scolded himself.

Mystic Falls, September 18th

8:41 A.M.

Elena was jogging around Mystic Falls with her childhood friend Matt Donavan following her.

"You can't out run your problems Elena!" He shouted at her.

But she could try. She could try to out run the conflicting feelings she had for the Salvatore brothers, she could try to out run the pain of her family's deaths, and most of all she could try to out run the guilt. The guilt of betraying Elijah, the guilt of hurting Damon over and over, the guilt of judging him, but most of all the guilt that everything that had happened had happened because she was the doppelganger.

"I talked to Bonnie!" Matt shouted at her.

Elena stopped running and turned around to face him.

"How is she?" Elena asked concerned for her best friend.

"There at her mom's house, Abby's gonna complete the transition." Matt told her as he walked over to her.

"She decided to become a Vampire?" Elena asked surprised.

"Yeah, Damon's on his way over there to help her teach how to control it and everything." Matt told her.

"Damon?" Elena asked surprised.

She would have expected Caroline to be the one to help Abby, not Damon.

"Yeah, Bonnie and Damon agreed that Caroline has to great self control to really understand what Abby's going through." Matt said.

"Since when are those two best friends?" Elena asked curiously.

"I don't know, since recently." Matt said.

Abby's house

10:05 A.M.

Damon shut the door to his Comoro and walked onto the driveway. He looked around, assessing the house when he spotted the mouth/daughter duo sitting by what appeared to be a garden. He slowly walked towards them.

"Hey Wicked Witches, how's it going?" Damon asked as he reached them.

"I can't feel my garden anymore…I can't feel anything anymore." Abby mumbled before turning and walking inside the house.

"Yeah, Bonnie would you like to be my Witch-to-Vampire translator?" Damon asked rhetorically.

"Witches have a connection to the Earth; they can literally feel the planets. When Klaus turned my mom into a Vampire, she lost that," Bonnie explained, "I don't know how to help her."

"You can't," Damon told her bluntly, "you're a witch, and you'll never understand what it's like to be a Vampire unless you become one. That's why I'm here, to help your mom with the transition."

"Thank you Damon," Bonnie smiled at him before frowning at his strange expression, "Damon are you alright, you seem…stressed?"

"No, I'm not alright," Damon sighed before looking at her seriously, "I did something that the others aren't going to like."

"What?" Bonnie asked fearfully wondering what he did that could stress him out this much.

"Okay, promise not to freak out," Damon asked her and, seeing her nod, glanced at the house to make sure Abby was inside before turning back to Bonnie, "I…made a deal with the Originals."

"You did what?" Bonnie gasped at him in shock and horror.

"You promised Bonnie, let me explain before you freak out," Damon pleaded to her and she reluctantly nodded, figuring she owned her Vampire friend that much since he was helping her mother, "last night, after I went home, they showed up at my house and basically dragged me over to their Mansion.

"What did they want?" Bonnie asked him curiously.

"They wanted my help in dealing with Silas." Damon explained.

"Why your help specifically?" Bonnie asked.

"I asked that same question and they said because the others are two narrow-minded to look past prior injustices in order to look at the big picture." Damon told her.

Bonnie thought it through and realized that actually made sense. Elena and Stefan would undoubtedly be unwilling to work with Klaus. Caroline maybe but everyone else would be dead set against working with the Originals. But there was one thing still bugging her.

"So you agreed to this?" Bonnie asked skeptically.

"Not quite. I requested one thing before agreed or disagreed to their deal: they had to tell me everything they knew about Silas." Damon told her.

"So what did you find out?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Well, according to Kol, Silas was a Warlock about two thousand years ago when he fell madly in love with this woman, so much so that he wanted to be with her forever. So, he asked his best friend, a witch named Qetsiyah, to help him become the first immortal being. He planned to turn his lover into an Immortal as well, but what he didn't know was that Qetsiyah was in love with him. When he found out about his intention, she murdered his lover in a jealous rage then entombed him on the world's most desolate island." Damon explained.

"So what does he want?" Bonnie asked him.

"No idea, but apparently legend says that if he is ever released, he would bring about the end of the world." Damon explained.

"So basically…we're dealing with the guy who wants to make Armageddon happen." Bonnie said.

"Basically." Damon agreed.

"So…do you trust them?" Bonnie asked.

"Elijah and Kol seem to only want to take Silas down. Klaus and Rebekah, on the other hand, I don't trust a bit. I think they're after something. But you know what they say: keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Damon told her.

Mystic Falls

11:15 A.M.

Stefan was at the Wickery bridge construction. He had nothing better to do since Damon and Bonnie were out of town and Elena was off spending some quality time with Caroline. He spotted Alaric talking to Meredith across the site. However, his attention was soon drawn elsewhere.

"Stefan Salvatore." A sultry voice spoke up behind him.

Stefan turned around and all but gulped at the red headed beauty dressed in a trench coat.

"Sage." Stefan managed.

"It's been awhile." Sage smirked coyly at him.

"Almost ninety years." Stefan nodded.

"So if you're here, I assume Damon is as well?" Sage asked.

"Damon's out of town right now, I'll tell him you're in town when he gets back." Stefan promised, having every intention of calling Damon as soon as he was able to, "what are you doing here?"

"I heard Finn was out of his coffin." Sage smiled brightly.

"You know Finn?" Stefan asked surprised.

"He turned me nine hundred years ago so we could be together forever…then Klaus daggered him." Sage explained.

"Sage…I think you should forget about Finn," Stefan suggested softly, "he's obviously forgotten about you, he's trying to find a way to die."

"No, I'll keeping looking for him and convince him not to die." Sage said firmly.

With that said, she turned and stalked off. Alaric and Meredith walked over to him at that moment.

"So who was that?" Meredith asked him.

"That was Sage, she's a Vampire." Stefan told them.

"And how do you know her?" Alaric inquired.

"She's an old friend of Damon's." Stefan said.

"Define 'friend.'" Alaric said.

"Well, I guess you could say she was his Lexi. Except instead of helping him with self control, she turned him into the person he was when you first met him." Stefan explained.

Alaric turned and stared after sage. If she turned Damon into _that, _then what sort of horrors was she planning to unleash.

Outside Abby's house

12:01 P.M.

Damon answered his cell phone after the first couple rings.

"What is it Stefan?" Damon asked annoyed.

"Sage is in town." Stefan told him.

"…I'm sorry, what?" Damon asked hoping that he had misheard his brother.

"Sage was at the Wickery Bridge construction earlier today." Stefan explained.

"What does she want?" Damon questioned intently.

"She claims that she's looking for Finn, that he's her long lost love." Stefan told him.

"Great, just perfect. Anymore good news you want to tell me, Saint Stefan?" Damon asked rhetorically.

"Rebekah is after something. I don't what, but she's been looking into the Mystic Falls records." Stefan said.

"Find out what she's after, I don't care what you have to do but do it." Damon ordered as he hung up.

Damon pocketed his cell phone and walked over to the stables where Jamie was chopping wood. Jamie sliced a piece in half as Damon walked up to him.

"You must be Jamie; I'm Damon, a friend of Bonnie's." Damon introduced himself as he held out his hand to the young man.

Jamie stared at Damon's outstretched hand for a moment before going back to chopping the wood. Damon dropped his hand back to his side trying not to become too angry at Jamie's rudeness.

"Abby's been asking for you." Damon mentioned.

"I've been busy." Jamie deflected.

'Or avoiding her,' Damon mused but did not say out load.

"You know you're being a dick to Abby right?" Damon told him bluntly.

Jamie stopped chopping wood to at him, surprise and offense all over his face.

"She's a vampire now." Jamie snapped.

"She didn't choose this, but she's trying to make the most of it for you and Bonnie. So when you get that metal rod out of your ass, feel free to come inside." Damon snarled at him before turning around and walking back towards the house.

Damon walked back through the house to see Bonnie and Abby waiting for him at the table.

"Bonnie, why don't you fill a glass with some of the blood I brought over so we can get back to it." Damon suggested.

As Bonnie left to go to the Kitchen, Abby flashed him a grateful smile.

"Thank you, for what you said to Jamie." She elaborated when she saw his confused look.

"Well, considering that you're in this mess because of my idea to threaten Silas, the least I can do is help you deal with it." Damon told her.

Mystic Falls

12:13 P.M.

Stefan walked up to Rebekah and placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" She asked him.

"So, how have you been, what with your mother turning out to be Silas in disguise and all?" Stefan asked her gently.

"Why do you care?" She asked him scornfully.

"Because I care about you Bekah." Stefan said softly as he placed his hand on the left side of her face tenderly.

She simply stared at him for a moment before they kissed passionately.

Abby's house

1:52 P.M.

Jamie walked through the door to see Bonnie at the stove making lunch. She looked at him and smiled.

"Who are you again?" She asked jokingly.

"Ha ha, very funny." Jamie said sarcastically.

Damon walked in the room and Jamie froze but Damon simply walked past him and over to Bonnie to look at her project.

"You're not gonna try and kill by slipping some sort of witchy Vampire poison in my portion right?" Damon asked with a straight face.

Bonnie simply laughed and hit him on the shoulder playfully. Jamie watched them bewildered. Here was a witch and a vampire, supposed to be enemies, yet they seemed like friends. He was distracted when Abby walked into the room.

"Jamie." Abby said surprised to see him.

"I'm so sorry Abby, I'm sorry about everything." Jamie said as he walked over to her and they embraced.

Bonnie and Damon smiled at the affectionate scene but Damon frowned when he heard Abby's Vampire heart rate speed up. He heard her sniff and saw her face begin to vamp out. Realizing what was about to happen, He sped across the room and slammed Abby against the wall as she tried to get to Jamie.

"Abby, Abby," he shouted at her snapping her out of it, "remember: control it, don't let it control you."

Abby looked at the horrified Jamie for a moment before turning and blurring out the door.

Salvatore Mansion, Stefan's room

4:12 P.M.

Stefan looked to the other side of the bed to Rebekah's sleeping sheet covered form. Stefan gently, as not to wake her, touched the side of her head. Stefan closed his eyes and saw what she was dreaming about.

Rebekah was talking with Klaus.

"A white oak tree, a new one to replace the old." She was saying.

The dream shifted and suddenly Rebekah was at the Grill talking to Carol Lockwood.

"It must have been cut down." Carol was saying.

"Do you know who would have kept the record of it?" Rebekah asked.

Stefan's eyes snapped open and he snatched his hand away. There was another tree…another chance to destroy Klaus.

Abby's house, September19th

8:47 A.M.

Damon walked inside the kitchen to see Abby writing a note, dressed in her jacket and her purse on the table. She looked up at him startled.

"You're leaving." Damon said it as a statement rather than a question.

"I can't do this Damon." She said.

"Be a Vampire or be a mother," Damon asked, "I can teach you how to be a vampire I can't teach you how to be a mother."

"She's better off without me," Abby said as she picked up her purse, "Tell her I'm sorry when she gets up."

Abby walked past him and out the door.

Damon car, en route to Mystic Falls

11:31 A.M.

Damon and Bonnie sat in the car in silence. Damon glanced over at her in concern.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Damon asked her.

"Eventually," Bonnie sighed, "I guess sometimes you just have to do what you think is best for everyone Like you've had to do for the past year…and what you're doing now with the Originals."

"So you're okay with it?" Damon asked surprised.

"Not one bit," Bonnie told him, "but I can see why you're doing it. I won't tell the other, but you have to eventually."

"I know, but not yet." Damon told her.

"I'll keep you're secret Damon, you can count on me." Bonnie promised him.

Further conversation was interrupted by Damon's cell phone. Damon answered it quickly upon seeing who it was.

"What did you find out?" Damon demanded.

"There was another White Oak tree." Stefan told him.

"What?" Damon gasped.

"It was here three hundred years after The Originals left. It was used in the construction of the Wickery Bridge." Stefan told him.

"Well go get some." Damon commanded.

"I would, but Rebekah torched the bridge," Stefan said, "thankfully, that wasn't the only source of White oak wood in town."

"What else is there?" Damon demanded.

"The historic Mystic Falls sign, which I now have in my possession." Stefan told him.

"Excellent," Damon smirked, "Game on brother, let's go kill some Originals."

**So, while it is not my favorite chapter, it was necessary for the rest of the story. Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review or PM me. Until next time!**


	6. The end of an Original

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, some dialogue used, or anything else you may recognize.**

Salvatore Boarding house, September 20th

8:12 A.M.

Alaric turned off the saw and he, Damon, and Stefan examined their handy work. They had cut the sign into about twelve equal pieces of Original-deadly wood. Damon walked over to a cabinet and opened it. Inside was a collection of knives. He pulled out two and walked back to his brother and best friend and handed one to each of them.

"It's time to make some Stakes." Damon told them.

As Alaric and Stefan went to work, Damon went back to the Cabinet to grab another knife when his cell phone rang. Taking it out of his pocket, his mood changed to serious when he saw who it was.

"I gotta take this." Damon tossed over his shoulder before blurring away.

Stefan and Alaric exchanged concerned glances when he was gone.

"Is it me or has Damon been acting…odd?" Alaric asked.

"No it's not just you. At first I thought he was just tired of being criticized for the way he saves us, but now…" Stefan trailed off.

In the woods behind the boarding house, Damon blurred in and answered his phone.

"We can talk without being heard, go." Damon said.

"I need a favor." Klaus told him.

Back inside the house, Stefan and Alaric were using the knives to make the pieces of wood into stakes when Damon blurred back into the room.

"I need to head out for a bit." Damon told them.

"Now, we are kind of planning to kill some Originals here?" Alaric asked irritably.

"It's kind of important and for the record, I don't think that we should be killing any Originals until after we deal with Silas." Damon told them.

"Are you kidding me?" Stefan snarled.

"Do you want to go head-to-head with Silas without the Originals?" Damon challenged.

Stefan stared at him angrily but gave no other response.

"That's what I thought." Damon said as he turned around and walked away.

The Grill

8:45 A.M.

Sage was drinking some Scotch at her table when she felt someone standing behind her. She turned around in her chair but stood up and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Damon Salvatore, my favorite student." She regarded him.

"Sage, my hottest teacher." Damon quipped.

"So, what can I do for you Damon?" Sage inquired.

"I hear your looking for Finn." Damon mentioned.

"Do you know where he is?" Sage demanded like a mad woman.

"No, but I know someone who can help you find him." Damon said.

"Who?" Sage asked.

"Klaus." Damon told her.

"So what, are you his messenger now?" Sage scoffed.

"Not even close," Damon disagreed, "but we have a mutual interest, just like you and him."

"I'm listening." Sage said intrigued.

"Klaus doesn't want Finn to die, neither do you. Klaus would like you to…persuade Finn not to let Silas kill him." Damon told her.

"Tell him we have a deal." Sage told him with little thought.

Damon nodded and walked away from her and out the door. Once he was outside, Damon pulled out his Cell phone and dialed Klaus. Klaus picked up on the first ring.

"So?" Klaus asked.

"She's on board." Damon told him.

Salvatore Boarding house

10: 45 A.M.

Damon walked into the Parlor to see Stefan standing there.

"Where's Ric?" Damon asked.

"Out giving the other stakes to everyone else. Here, catch." Stefan told him as he tossed one to Damon.

Damon caught in one hand and looked at it. Damon pocketed it after examining the handy work for a moment. Suddenly, both Salvatores heard a sound from upstairs. They turned to look at each other cautiously before slowly making their way over to the stair case. Damon cautiously began walking up the stairs when Rebekah blurred down and snapped his neck. As Damon collapsed, Rebekah pulled out a small stake and blurred over to Stefan and staked him in his side, causing Stefan to cry out in pain.

"Hello lover." Rebekah snarled.

Salvatore boarding house

11:52 A.M.

Damon was awakened by his Cell phone ringing. Damon groaned, picked up his phone and answered it.

"Hello?" he answered sluggishly.

"Damon, is everything alright?" Elena asked noticing his sluggish tone.

Damon got off the floor and looked around, noting there was no sign of Stefan or Rebekah.

"No everything is not alright Elena. We have a problem." Damon told her.

Mikealson Mansion

12:03 P.M.

Stefan awoke to pain. He looked up and noticed that his hands were snared in hunters traps attached to chains hanging from the ceiling. Stefan saw movement out the corner of his eyes and looked in front of him to see Rebekah walking towards him with a knife in hand.

"Since the moment Nik gave you back your memories of me, you have barely spared me a glance. Then you pretended to care about me just to find out about what I was after. Ever since then, all I can think about is revenge." Rebekah told him coldly.

Rebekah then ripped open Stefan shirt.

"So I've decided to bleed the Vervain from your system."Rebekah told him.

Rebekah took her knife and ran it slowly and painfully across Stefan's chest. He winced in pain as his chest began seeping blood.

"So what, are you going to compel me to love you again?" Stefan managed to grunt out through the pain.

"I'd rather compel you to kill Elena," Stefan's heart froze in horror as she said this, "I'd compel you to kill Damon but you don't stand a chance against him on animal blood and Elijah and Nik would be angry about it."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan gasped as she struck his shoulder with the knife.

Rebekah paused and looked at him curiously. At seeing his genuinely confused expression, she smirked widely.

"Oh, so Damon hasn't told you," She mocked, "Well, anyway, we should probably stick to the major arteries."

Rebekah took the knife and ran across Stefan's throat. Klaus walked in as Stefan's blood began to dribble on the floor in tiny drops.

"Well well well, look what you caught sister." Klaus said as eyed his onetime friend.

"Klaus, please…help me." Stefan begged.

"Sorry old friend, but I have business to attend to." Klaus apologized with a smirk that told Stefan that he was anything but.

Klaus turned around and walked out of the room and into the den where Bonnie sat on the couch.

"What's the hold up, why don't I hear chanting by now?" Klaus demanded threateningly.

"I'm still studying the unlinking spell; it's not easy especially under duress." Bonnie explained irritably.

"You've been warned, if you're trying to send for help I'll kill anyone who comes to your rescue, even if it's Damon." Klaus hissed.

At Bonnie's surprised look, the hybrid smirked. "That's right; I know he told you about our agreement."

Bonnie sighed and pointed out a spell in the book on the table. "This is the spell; I'm just not sure I'm strong enough to do it."

"You should have more faith in yourself Bonnie; it was your energy that helped Silas to link my siblings and I." Klaus told her but seeing her skeptical expression decided to resort to drastic measures.

Klaus pulled and his cell phone and dialed a number. He pulled his phone to his ear as Bonnie looked on confused.

"Kol how's mile-high city?" Klaus asked his brother.

His response was unheard but Bonnie was growing more and more confused. But then Klaus flashed a dark smirk and she knew this wasn't good.

"And how's our friend," Klaus asked putting emphasis on _friend_, making Bonnie grow more fearful, "excellent, may I see him?"

Klaus walked over to here and showed her the image on his phone and bonnie froze in horror.

"There's Jeremy, playing catch with his new puppy. Isn't that the most adorable thing you've ever seen?" Klaus asked her darkly.

Bonnie did not answer, and Klaus obviously didn't expect her to because he turned away and put the phone to his ear.

"That you Kol, we'll be in touch." Klaus said before he hung up.

"So Bonnie how about that spell?" Klaus smirked.

The Grill, back alley

1:07 P.M.

Damon, Elena, Alaric, Caroline, and Main were all in the back alley.

"Our first priority should be to take out Finn." Alaric told them.

"Yeah, there two problems with that idea Ric," Damon objected, "One: we should wait for Silas to be dealt with before we go after the Originals and two: ignoring Silas, our first priority should be to find my brother."

"Stefan would want us to go after Finn." Caroline spoke up softly.

Damon looked at Elena and saw that she had been swayed by their arguments. He turned to Matt and saw he was in agreement with them.

"I guess that's the difference between you and me guys," Damon told them as they looked at him confused, "I don't care what other people would or wouldn't want. I don't care if they hate me for it, I will still gladly make that choice if it meant saving their life."

Damon brushed pashed them and started walking up the stairs leading out of the ally.

"Where are you going?" Alaric asked.

"To find my brother." Damon told him without looking back.

Woods outside the Mikealson mansion

1:45 P.M.

Damon was walking towards the point where the woods and the Original's driveway met when he saw someone blocking it. He tensed but relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Stefan, man am I glad to see you!" Damon said relieved to see his little brother unharmed.

Stefan gave no indication that he had heard Damon, simply walking towards him with a blank expression on his face. Damon was growing more and more confused by his brother's behavior by the second. When Stefan reached him, he put his hands on the sides of Damon's head and all Damon knew was blackness.

Mikealson mansion

4:35 P.M.

Stefan groaned in pain. His wrists were covered in blood, his chest looked like a bloody waterfall and he felt like crap. He groggily looked up and noticed Rebekah standing there.

"If you're going to kill me just do it already." He grunted.

"Kill you? No, that's too easy. I plan on making you suffer." Rebekah said with a vicious smirk before staking him just below where his left kidney once was.

Meanwhile, Bonnie became distracted when she heard a tortured scream. She turned to Klaus.

"What was that?" She demanded.

"I wouldn't let it bother you love." Klaus said.

"Well it does bother me. You bother me, using people to get what you want, you sicken me." She spat.

"Well I'm just going to continue to hurt the people that you love until you undo the spell." Klaus told her.

He walked over to some sort of stand and picked a folder that he opened to reveal vials of blood. "I understand you need our blood. Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, Finn," Klaus said gesturing to each vial before handing the folder to her, "and now mine."

Klaus picked up a small cup and bit into his wrist. He held his wrist above the cup as blood began dipping into the cup. Once enough was inside, he handed the cup to Bonnie.

The Grill

5:07 P.M.

Matt walked over to the table where Finn and Sage sat and moved to collect their drink when Sage grabbed his wrists. Startled, he looked at her.

"Two more tequilas?" She ordered.

"Cool, I'll tell your waitress." Matt said as he walked away.

He nodded to Alaric who was by the bar. Alaric took a small sip of his Bourbon as he looked across the room At Elena and Caroline at their table. A signal.

A waitress brought tequila over to Sage and Finn. The couple toasted and clicked their glass then drowned the liquor. Almost immediately, they began gagging and coughing. Judging by their expressions, they had figured out that their drinks had been spiked with Vervain. They looked over at Alaric by the door, who raised his eyebrows challengingly before walking out. They quickly followed him out the door, but didn't see him.

Hiding in the corner, Alaric jumped out and attempted to stake Finn in the heart but Sage saw him and blocked him. She then threw Alaric to the ground, causing to drop the White Oak stake down the stairs, to his dismay.

"Finn, the stake!" Sage shouted.

Finn ran down the stairs to get the stake, but someone blurred in front of him and pushed him away, causing him to land on his back next to Alaric. All three of them looked down to see Damon standing by the stake. Alaric looked at him curiously; there was something…different about, something darker than before. Damon reached down, picked up the stake, and flashed them all a sardonic smile.

"Well Finn, it's been a blast these last few days, but it's time to go through with our plan." 'Damon' told him as Elena, Matt, and Caroline came out the back door.

Finn's eyes widened in terror. "Silas."

Finn stood up to run but Silas blurred over to him and staked him right in the heart faster than Finn could blink. Sage screamed in horror and ran over to him. She leaned down next to him as he turned molten grey. She began to sob loudly as his body erupted in flames. Silas chuckled as he turned towards the stunned teenagers.

"Thank you for your assistance, children." Silas mocked before speeding away.

Mikealson Mansion

5:14 P.M.

Klaus led Bonnie out of the living room and towards the front door and Rebekah met her in the hallway.

"Leaving so soon darling?" Rebekah asked sardonically.

"Now Bekah, be polite." Klaus scolded.

"Very well, see you in chemistry Bonnie." Rebekah walked out of the way, revealing the site of Stefan's limp form hanging from the ceiling.

Bonnie gasped in horror as Stefan weakly opened his eyes and looked at Bonnie.

"You'll have to excuse the mess; apparently he hurt Rebekah's feelings," Klaus explained, "go ahead, save the vampire who's fascination with your best friend brought all the horror and destruction into your life."

Bonnie knew that Klaus was just trying to bait her, but she couldn't help but feel that there was some truth in his words. Katherine, despite all other motives, was drawn to Mystic Falls because of Stefan. Klaus came after Katherine and Stefan. Everything that had resulted from Katherine and Klaus's action had been caused by Stefan's arrival in Mystic Falls.

"Just get me out of here." She grumbled.

Klaus, smirking, walked Bonnie to the door and opened it for her. She walked out the door without looking back. As she heard the door close she pulled out her Cell phone to alert the others of Stefan's predicament when she saw someone walking towards the house. He paused up on seeing Bonnie before blurring over to her.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked her.

"Klaus grabbed me and forced me to do a spell to unlink him and his siblings. What about you?" Bonnie asked him back.

"Rebekah kidnapped Stefan. I was on my way over here hours ago but Silas got the drop on me." Damon explained.

"He looks pretty bad." Bonnie admitted.

"You get out of here; I'll take care of it from here." Damon told her.

Damon walked past her and angrily stormed into the mansion. Klaus and Rebekah looked at him startled before recovering their wit.

"Ah Damon, what can I do for you?" Klaus asked smoothly.

"Cut the crap Klaus, kidnapping Bonnie and torturing Stefan wasn't part of the deal!" Damon exploded.

"Oh but Damon, I thought we were partners in defeating Silas." Klaus asked mockingly.

"Partnerships require trust, which we obviously have none of considering Rebekah snapped my neck!" Damon snapped looking around for his brother.

"If you're looking for Stefan he's over there," Rebekah pointed to a room where, to Damon's horror, he could see his brother dangling from the ceiling with chained hunter's traps on his hands, "I'm bored with him now."

Damon blurred over to Stefan and used his hands to unclasp the traps from his brother's hands. Once he was free, Stefan fell to the floor. Damon supported Stefan on his shoulder and walked out of there, shooting the Originals murderous glares on the way out.

Salvatore Boarding house

6:11 P.M.

Damon handed Stefan a glass of animal blood which he drank greedily. Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and Alaric all stood watching him concerned.

"You're sure you'll be alright Stefan?" Caroline inquired worriedly.

"I'll be fine but Damon," Stefan said turning to his brother, "what aren't you telling us?"

"What are you talking about Stefan?" Alaric asked as Damon and Bonnie both tensed.

"While Rebekah was torturing me, she said something about Damon not telling me something and that Elijah and Klaus would be angry with her if she compelled me to kill Damon. Plus, when Damon arrived, he and Klaus were arguing about some sort of partnership." Stefan explained.

As the others all looked at Damon in suspicion, Bonnie looked at him with understanding.

"Damon, it's time to tell them." Bonnie told him gently as the other exchanged upraised glances that Damon had confided in Bonnie.

"The night Bonnie's mom was turned into a vampire; the Originals showed up at our house," Damon began with a sigh, "they said that they wanted my help dealing with Silas."

"And you agreed!? Ugg, Damon why would you do something like that?!" Caroline shouted as Elena, Alaric, and Stefan looked at him stunned.

"Because the rest of you are too blinded by hatred to look at the big picture," Damon snapped causing all four of them to recoil in shock, "Even if we kill the Originals, Silas isn't going to magically disappear. If we're going to take down Silas, someone that scares _Klaus_, then we need all the help we can get, even if that means teaming up with the Originals."

"Well said Damon."

The group turned to see Elijah walk into the room, clad in his usually suit.

"Elijah, what are doing here?" Elena asked.

"I was trying to track Silas down when I heard that he was in town." Elijah explained.

"Elijah…Finn is dead." Elena said gently.

Elijah's eyes widened in shock and everyone was silent for a moment.

"How?" he choked out.

"Silas got a hold of a White Oak stake and used it on him." Damon explained.

Any further conversation was interrupted by a load knocking at the front door. Everyone put aside their questions for the moment as Damon went to open the door. As soon as he opened the door, he was punched in the face by Sage. Damon flew back and landed on the floor as Sage and a Vampire Damon didn't recognize walked through the door.

"You killed him." Sage snarled as she stalked towards Damon.

"Sage, that wasn't me that was Silas." Damon said as he stood up again.

"Lies!" Sage screeches as she tried to grasp his throat but Damon caught her hand easily.

Damon and the other immediately noticed that something was wrong with Sage and her friend. They appeared as weak as a human. As Sage attempted to strike Damon once more, she paused and began coughing up blood. Her friend also began coughing up blood and after a few moments, they both dropped to the floor, both of them obviously dead.

"So…is anyone else confused?" Alaric asked.

"Well first off, who's this guy?" Damon asked pointing at the unknown vampire.

"He's Trevor, I heard Sage tell Finn she turned him," Caroline explained, "and maybe Sage was just so sad that she died."

"That does not explain Trevor Miss Forbes." Elijah accounted.

Damon was silent, coming up with a plausible answer. Sage turned Trevor, Finn turned Sage…

"It's the bloodlines." Damon announced causing everyone to turn to him.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Think about it: Trevor was turned by Sage, Sage was turned by Finn and an hour after Finn dies they both drop dead for no apparent reason. What other explanation is there?" Damon asked rhetorically.

"So…if an Original dies, their entire Sireline goes with them?" Elena gasped.

"It would appear so Elena." Elijah agreed.

"Elijah…you wouldn't happen to know who started our line would you?" Damon asked him.

"I'm afraid I don't," Elijah said, "I'm afraid I must depart."

With that, the well dressed Original walked out the door.

"Well this bites," Caroline said, "now we can't take out any Original without knowing if we'll die or not."

"It's worse than that Blondie." Damon said softly.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"What are saying Damon?" Alaric asked fearful of what his drinking buddy had to say.

"When Silas snapped my neck earlier, he took the stake I had on me." Damon explained grimly.

"And Silas used my stake to kill Finn so that means…" Alaric trailed off.

"It means that Silas still has one White Oak stake to use." Damon told him.

**So, what do you think? I know it may seem that Rebekah and Klaus let Stefan go too easily but there will be a reason for that later on. Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review or PM me…please.**


	7. AN-Important!

Dead readers,

I need you opinion on something before I continue writing the next chapter: should I or shouldn't I have one of the Originals blood turn Alaric into a vampire?

Please review or PM me your thoughts on this

Later!


	8. AN2

**Dear readers,**

**I probably should have mentioned this earlier, but if he turns into a vampire, Ric will not die or be evil. I just want your opinion on if should become a vampire.**

**Please PM or review me your thoughts.**

**Later!**


	9. Bith of an undestructable weapon

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, some dialogue used, or anything else you may recognize.**

Bonnie's house, September 25th

8:47 P.M.

"So you're trip to Denver was a bust?" Bonnie asked as she flipped through the grimoire.

"More than a bust." Damon muttered bitterly.

He and Elena had gone down to Denver to see if Jeremy could help them get in touch with Rose's ghost to find out who turned her only to find out Kol had been posing as a friend of Jeremy's. Kol then proceeded to attack Damon with a baseball bat. They followed Rose's tip to Mary Porter only to find out Kol had killed her before they had arrived. To top it all off, Damon found out that the only reason that Elena drug him along on the trip was so that she could figure out if she had feelings for him, then she had the audacity to say she didn't know if she did after she basically molested him against a hotel wall. Needless to say, Damon wasn't having the best week.

"Well, what do we know so far?" Bonnie asked trying to gather information.

"We know that I obviously turned Caroline and your mom," Damon began, "Katherine turned me and Stefan, Rose turned Katherine, and Rose was turned by Scary Mary."

"And we have no idea who turned Mary." Bonnie said softly.

"Nope." Damon said.

"And Silas still has your Stake." Bonnie mumbled with a sinking feeling.

"This means that, whoever he decides to kill, there's a one-in-four chance that they're the sire of my bloodline." Damon said bluntly.

Bonnie shut the grimoire with a sigh before turning towards Damon.

"Well there's nothing in here about a spell that tells us who sired a vampire." Bonnie informed him.

"Well so much for that theory." Damon grumbled as he hopped off her bed and walked towards her bedroom door.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be of more help." Bonnie apologized.

Damon paused as his hand enclosed around the doorknob and turned his head to face her. She was surprised by the amount of sincerity on his face.

"Well, Witches can only do so much, right?" Damon said lightly before opening the door.

Damon was unsurprised to see Caroline and Elena on the other side of the door. He had heard them approach the door. Knowing Caroline, she had convinced Elena to spy on his and Bonnie's conversation before they even reached the door.

"Damon, we didn't know yo…" Caroline trailed off at Damon's 'I know you're lying' face.

"I was just leaving anyway. Caroline, Elena." Damon said as he walked past them.

Caroline walked inside Bonnie's room as he walked past them. Elena however, hesitated and looked at Damon as he walked down the stairs. After some hesitation, she turned and ran after Damon. She managed to catch up to him just as Damon walked off the front porch.

"Damon wait." She told him.

Damon turned around and looked at her with a cold look in his eyes that made her cringe.

"What now Elena?" He asked sarcastically.

"Damon you have every right to be mad at me, but please don't shut me out." She all but begged.

"Well Elena, like I told you before, I don't need another Katherine," Damon told her causing her to step back like she'd been slapped, "she strung me along just like you're doing now. Except this time, I have no intention of being someone's boy toy."

With that said Damon turned around and walked over to his Camaro. He got in, started it, and drove off. Elena stared after the blue vehicle for a moment, guilty, hurt, and conflicted before walking back inside. She walked up the stairs and into Bonnie's bedroom to see her best friends staring at her expectantly.

"He's mad at me." She said at their probing expressions.

"And you're surprised why considering the way you treated him in Denver?" Bonnie scoffed.

Elena and Caroline looked at her in surprise. Damon hardly talked with anyone about personal issues, much less feelings. Yet he had talked about Denver with Bonnie. Had they somehow entered into a parallel universe?

"Since when are you two besties?" Caroline asked curiously.

"We learned that we're more alike than we first thought." Bonnie said simply.

Elena and Caroline exchanged a curious glance but decided to change the subject.

"So you asked Jamie to the dance huh?" Caroline asked coyly.

"It's no big deal." Bonnie tried to brush it off.

"Of course it's a big deal! Tyler's back in town and your moving on with your romantic life. So Elena, since we both have dates, why don't you ask Stefan to the dance?" Caroline suggested hopefully.

As Elena looked unsure, Caroline turned to ask Bonnie for a help only to see Bonnie glaring daggers at her. The phrase 'if looks could kill' flashed through her mind.

"Don't do that Caroline." Bonnie hissed at her.

"Do what?" Caroline asked confused.

"Try to manipulate her." Bonnie said.

"I'm not trying to manipulate Elena!" Caroline shouted offended as Elena looked at them both in shock.

"Yes you are," Bonnie argued, "you're trying to manipulate her into making the choice you think she should make."

Bonnie then turned towards Elena. Elena was surprised by the determined, almost angry look on the witch's face.

"Elena if you take Caroline's advice and ask Stefan, especially after your little road trip, then you are basically just slapping Damon and everything he has done for you in the past five months right in the face." Bonnie told her angrily.

Gilbert house

5:30 P.M.

Alaric was grading some papers in the kitchen when he heard Elena come down the stairs. He stood up and walked into the living room to see her dressed in typical 1920's clothing.

"Are you sure you still want to go? I mean, show up at a dance dateless is one way to become a social pariah." Alaric told her.

"I promised Caroline I'd go to the dance, I think she's hoping that Stefan ad I will restart our relationship tonight." Elena admitted.

"Well you might want to tell her that it's not her choice, it's yours." Alaric said annoyed at Caroline's interference in Elena's love life.

"Alaric," Elena began hesitantly, "do you think I'm stringing Damon along?"

"You're not going to like my answer." Alaric warned her.

"Please Ric, I need your advice." She pleaded.

Alaric sighed. "Each time you let him get closer to you; you give him hope that you could love him. That hope keeps him coming back to you again and again. If you don't feel that way about him then set him free, otherwise you're just going to hurt him even more in the long run. So, my answer is yes, I do think you're stringing him along."

"Well thanks for your honesty." Elena muttered as the guilt she was already feeling increased.

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty but if you really care about him then you'll stop making him wonder whether or not you have feelings for him and just choose him or set him free." Alaric told her gently.

Elena nodded as she sighed. She walked over to the door and opened it but stepped back when she saw Meredith standing there.

"Meredith, what are you doing here?" Elena asked confused.

"She and I are going to hang out tonight while you're at the dance." Alaric told her.

"Well…have fun." Elena said awkwardly before walking past Meredith and towards her car.

Meredith waited until Elena had driven out of view before walking inside and closing the door. She turned towards Alaric with an unusually cold look on her face and in her eyes.

"Did you do as I asked?" 'Meredith' asked him with a harsh edge to her voice.

"I mixed the vial of Rebekah's blood into the tea she and I drank an hour ago before she got ready for the decade dance," Alaric explained obediently, "she didn't suspect a thing."

"Of course she didn't, you never suspect those close to you," Silas said with a smirk that told Alaric that he had experience in this matter, "take you for example. Damon and Elena were so desperate to get you back that it had never even occurred to them that I could have compelled you to do my bidding."

Alaric was silent, his mind completely overcome by the compulsion. The part of his mind that was free was ragging, screaming at him to call Damon so he could warn the others, but it was easily over powered by the compulsion.

"You know Alaric," Silas said as he stepped closer to him, "you have been a tremendous use to me, but you have outlived your usefulness…as a human. As a Vampire, however, you could provide a distraction for your little friends while I go about my business of destroying the Originals should I fail to do so tonight."

Silas reached for his left his left hand, twisting the Gilbert ring of and putting it away in his pocket. Silas then reached up and cupped the sides of Alaric's face. Before Alaric knew what was happening, Silas had snapped his neck and watched as his limb body fell to the floor.

Salvatore tomb

6:08 P.M.

Silas walked inside Tomb, quickly finding the pot he needed to perform his task. Silas walked over to the pot, reached inside his jacket pocket, took out the Gilbert ring, and dropped it in the jar. Silas kept his hand over the pot and then made a fist with it. The Gilbert ring burst into flames for a moment before it completely melted into a small puddle. Silas took out the stake he had stolen from Damon and placed the tip of it on the puddle that was once Alaric's ring. He took it out with the puddle sticking to the stake unnaturally. As Silas turned the stake upside down, the puddle began dripping down the sides of the stake, encasing it completely.

Silas gave a wicked smirk. At last, the ultimate weapon for destroying the vampire race for the most powerful supernatural creature on the planet.

Gilbert house

6:43 P.M.

Damon walked inside the house. It's not like it would bother anyone really, Elena and Jeremy were at the Decades dance and Ric was here alone. He'd like to say that he was here to keep his best friend company, and twenty minutes ago he would have said that. However, Liz had called him and informed him that a stash of Blood bags had gone missing from the Hospital tonight. Since he had resupplied his stash earlier in the weak, Damon could think of only one person who wanted blood that much.

"Ric, we've got another Silas problem!" Damon called out.

There was no response. Damon frowned, Ric normally would've at least yelled down to him. He listened and realized that he couldn't hear a heartbeat. With a feeling of dread, Damon started walking farther inside the house when he spotted a pair of boots coming out of the kitchen. Damon blurred over to see that the boots belonged to Alaric who, to Damon's horror, had no heartbeat. Damon kneeled down and started shaking him by the shoulders.

"Ric, wake up buddy! Ric, Ric!" Damon shouted in a panic.

Ric eyes shot open and he gasped heavily, his breathing coming out in sharp breaths. A relieved Damon helped him sit up as he caught his breath.

"What happened to you?" Damon asked him.

Alaric was about to respond that he didn't know when the memories came flooding to him. He was disoriented for a moment before he was able to collect himself.

"Silas," Alaric said, "he's had me compelled since you rescued me. I've been passing information to him and doing his dirty work the entire time. He gave me a vial of Rebekah's blood and I mixed it into a pot of tea Elena and I had earlier."

"Wait you mean that you're…" Damon trailed off.

"I'm in transition." Alaric told him.

"What is Silas after, do you know?" Damon questioned.

Alaric sighed before telling him what Silas's plan was.

Mystic Falls high school

7:15 P.M.

Caroline was having one of the best times of her life. Tyler was back in town and dancing with her, though she wasn't too fond of his jealously regarding Klaus. She noticed that Elena was standing over by the punch bowl with Jeremy and Matt and Stefan was across the room talking to some students. Bonnie's scolding on Elena's treatment of Damon had obviously caused Elena to not ask Stefan, unfortunately in her opinion. Tyler suddenly stopped dancing and looked over her shoulder. Confused, Caroline followed his gaze and saw what had caught his attention, or rather who.

Klaus stood there, looking rather dashing in a pure white 1920's suit, as much as she hated to admit it. His attention was not on her, for once, but rather on her boyfriend.

"Where have you been, Mate?" He asked lowly.

"I just got back in town." Tyler told Klaus evasively.

"I don't recall giving you permission to leave in the first place." Klaus told him coldly.

Caroline looked up at Tyler to see that he was obviously nervous. Tyler had to maintain the allusion that he was still sired to Klaus, so he had to keep his obvious dislike for the Original hybrid hidden. Klaus walked over to them slowly.

"Do mind if I cut in?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, we do." Caroline told him curtly.

Klaus gave an insistent look to Tyler. Tyler didn't want to, but he knew he had to appear like he was still sired.

"No, it's fine." Tyler said as he reluctantly released Caroline.

As he stepped back from Caroline, she turned to fully face Klaus with an angry look on her face. Klaus was momentarily struck by how beautiful she looked while angry.

"Why do you always have to prove you're the Alpha male?" She angrily demanded.

"I don't have to prove anything love, I am the Alpha male." He told her smugly.

She scoffed as he held out a hand to her.

"One dance love? I promise I don't bite." Klaus asked her softly.

Caroline looked back at Tyler for a moment before reluctantly taking his hand. As he led her a little away from Tyler, she saw him smile. Not that evil smile that she had seen him give his enemies, but a true genuine smile of happiness.

She hated him. She really, really hated him. That's what she told herself. So why did she have the tingly feeling of electricity coursing through her body when she was in his arms.

"You would have loved the twenties Caroline. Girls were Reckless, sexy, fun. They used to literally dance until they dropped." Klaus told her a laugh visible in his voice.

"I don't suppose that ever happened to their dance partners?" Caroline asked him sarcastically.

"You should be nicer to me, I'm leaving town tomorrow." Klaus told her.

She looked at him surprised. It was what they had all wanted since he had arrived in Mystic Falls eight months ago for the sacrifice. So now that he was actually leaving…why was she so bothered by it?

"I'd invite you to come with me but we both know you're not ready to accept my offer. Perhaps in a year or perhaps in a century, you'll turn up at my door wanting to see what the world has to offer. Mark my words, small town life, small town boy; it won't be enough for you." Klaus told her.

As Klaus twirled her around, He almost jumped when he noticed Damon standing behind Caroline. Caroline, noticing his gaze, turned around and spotted the leather-clad Vampire.

"We have a problem." Damon told them.

Alaric's classroom

7:25 P.M.

Damon, Elena, Matt, Jeremy, Stefan, Tyler, Bonnie, Caroline, Klaus, and Jamie were in the history classroom waiting for Damon to explain the situation.

"Silas has had Alaric compelled since I rescued him and Rebekah's been compelled since the night of the ball," Damon told them to their horror, "he took Alaric's ring and is planning to bind it to the White Oak stake he has to make it indestructible."

"Then let's go out there and find him." Klaus said as blurred out of the classroom.

After a few moments, he blurred back in.

"There's a line of salt outside and I can't get past it." Klaus explained.

"Silas trapped us in here." Stefan realized.

"But why?" Matt asked confused.

"So he can bind the ring to the stake." Stefan explained.

"No…it's because he's here." Damon realized with a feeling of dread.

"What?" Elena asked confused.

"He's already bound the ring to the stake; he trapped us here so that he could kill Klaus and Rebekah." Damon explained.

"Who's trying to kill us?"

Everyone turned around to see Rebekah walking into the room. Before anyone could react, Klaus blurred over to her and stabbed the White Oak dagger in her chest. Rebekah gasped in pain and shock before her skin turned grey and her eyes closed. Klaus caught her before she fell to the ground. He picked her up and laid her on a pair of desks before taking the dagger out of her chest.

"That should take care of the compulsion." Klaus said as he pocketed the dagger.

"Maybe we should call Ric so we can keep an eye on him." Jeremy suggested.

"That's not a good idea Jer." Damon told him.

"Why not?" Elena inquired.

"…Because he's in transition." Damon managed to get out.

"What!?" Elena and Jeremy shouted in union as everyone looked at him in shock.

"Silas gave him a vial of Rebekah's blood. He mixed it into the tea that he and Elena had before the dance. After Elena left, Silas showed up and snapped his neck." Damon explained.

"You mean I have Vampire blood in my system?" Elena asked in horror.

"Yeah." Damon nodded.

"Wait, you just left him at home alone? He could lose control and go on a killing spree!" Elena shouted at him.

"I locked him in Jeremy's room, locked all the windows, and locked the front door." Damon assured her.

"Let's focus on Silas now everyone." Klaus told them annoyed.

"So what do we do?" Jeremy asked.

"Well Bonnie here is going to try to undo the spell," Klaus told him as everyone turned their attention to him, "Tyler is going to stand guard over Bonnie and my sister, all humans are going to stay here, and the rest of us are going to search the school in pairs. Stefan and Caroline will search the dance to see if they are all human and Damon and I will search the school."

Mystic Falls, East Wing

7:31 P.M.

Damon and Klaus were walking down the hall when Damon's cell phone rang. Damon flipped his phone open and immediately answered once he saw who it was.

"How are you feeling buddy?" He asked.

"Weaker and weaker by the minute." Alaric told him.

"Hold on Ric, I'll be there soon with Elena and Jeremy." Damon told him before hanging up.

"You're wasting time talking on the phone when we could be finding Silas?" Klaus growled irritably.

"Well maybe if you had any friends you wouldn't feel that way!" Damon snapped at him.

Klaus, seeming hurt, glared at Damon and they continued their search in silence.

At the dance

7:37 P.M.

Stefan and Caroline were walking through the dance floor; sniffing everyone to see if they were really human. Once they were off the floor, they turned towards each other with mirror expressions of worry on their faces.

"We've walked up and down the dance floor three times, Silas isn't here." Stefan said frustrated.

"Then where the hell is he?" Caroline asked in exasperation.

Alaric's classroom

7:41 P.M.

Tyler was pacing back and forth as Bonnie continued to try and break the spell keeping the vampires inside the school. The four humans were all sitting at desks; Elena and Jeremy were worrying about Alaric, Matt wondering how his life got so complicated, and Jamie wondering how Bonnie put up with all the supernatural crap in her life. Hearing footsteps, they all turned to see Alaric walk into the room.

"Alaric, how'd you get out of Jeremy's room and what are you even doing here?" Elena asked as she and Jeremy ran over to him.

"I lost and busted down the door. I completed the transition by drinking some of the blood Damon's been keeping in the fridge," Alaric told them, "I figured you guys could use some help with Silas so I came over here."

"That's a lie."

Everyone turned to see Damon and Klaus walking back into room with Stefan and Caroline behind them.

"I just talked to Ric ten minutes ago and he told me he was getting weaker and weaker," Damon told them, "there's no way he could have busted down the door, completed the transition, and made it here in that time."

Elena and Jeremy began backing away from Silas as Tyler stepped in front of them. Silas looked towards the four vampires and smirked.

"Well Klaus, this saves me the trouble of tracking you down." Silas told the hybrid.

Seemingly out of where, Silas pulled out the now indestructible White Oak stake and launched himself at Klaus. Damon blurred over and tackled him from his right side, knocking the stake out of his hand. Silas and Damon wrestled on the ground as Silas noticed the stake began to levitate.

Damon and Silas stopped fighting and looked to see the Stake floating towards Bonnie, whose hands were outstretched towards the stake. The stake stopped just short of Bonnie's hands.

"What are doing?" Silas demanded.

"I'm teleporting this to the center of the earth, that way you'll never find it." Bonnie told him coldly.

Silas pushed Damon off of him and blurred past Tyler. He sped behind Elena and put her head in a neck lock and put his other hand on the side on the side of her head.

"Well here's the new plan Bonnie," Silas said darkly, "you're going to give me back the stake or I'll snap Elena's neck. Remember, she has Rebekah's blood in her system, so she'll come back as a vampire."

Everyone was frozen. No one knew what to do, they knew Elena didn't want to be a vampire, but if they gave Silas the stake back he could use it on the Originals. The choice was taken out of their hands when someone blurred over and snatched the stake away. Silas turned his head to see Stefan holding the stake out to him.

"Stefan!" Klaus growled.

"I'm sorry Klaus, but I will not allow Elena to become a vampire." Stefan told him.

Silas released Elena, grabbed the Stake, and blurred out the door faster than anyone could even blink.

Gilbert house

8:12 P.M.

Elena and Jeremy were talking with Alaric sitting on the Sofa when Damon and Stefan walked in, Damon with a blood bag in his hand. He handed the bag to Elena who held it out to Alaric.

"Please Ric." Elena pleaded.

"We need you." Jeremy told him sadly.

"Guys, it's his choice." Stefan told them.

As Elena and Jeremy turned to yell at him, Damon blurred around and slammed Stefan's back into a wall. Elena, Jeremy, and Alaric jumped in surprise.

"Shut up Stefan. You don't get to try and influence his choice like you did with me." Damon growled.

"Damon-" his brother cut Stefan off.

"Just because something involves Elena doesn't automatically mean you have a say in it! Just go home." Damon told him.

"Damon…" Stefan trailed off.

"Go. Home." Damon growled at him.

Stefan, seeing that his brother was quiet literally seconds away from ripping his heart out, walked out of the living room and out the door. Damon turned back towards the Gilberts and their Transitioning guardian.

"Ric, I can help you control the bloodlust but you have to make the choice to do this. Think about Elena and Jeremy." Damon told him.

Alaric stared at the blood bag for a moment before grabbing it out of her hand. He opened it up and brought it to his lips. AS he started to gulp the blood down, the veins under his eyes became visible and his eyes become completely red. As the blood bags become empty, he put it down and opened his mouth, revealing his fangs. He was a vampire now.

Salvatore Boarding house

8:49 P.M.

Damon and Alaric walked inside the house.

"Stefan's room is the first one on the right and mine's the last one on the left. The others are all yours, brother." Damon told him.

"Thank you Damon." Alaric told him before walking down the hall his duffel bag swung over his shoulder.

Damon heard someone come out of the parlor and turned to see Stefan walking towards him.

"So he decided to go through with it." Stefan said.

"For Elena and Jeremy." Damon nodded.

Stefan nodded then turned around to go to his room, no doubt to brood and write in his diary, sorry, journal.

"Stefan." Damon called out.

Stefan paused in mid-step and turned around to face his older brother.

"Something's been bugging me since you said that you wouldn't allow Elena to be a vampire." Damon told him.

"What that I wouldn't allow her to become a vampire?" Stefan asked sarcastically.

Damon stared at him for a long moment before he burst out in humorless laughter. Stefan stared at him angrily as Damon managed to gain control of his laughter.

"I'm sorry, but you really live in this big glob of black and white don't you?" Damon challenged him.

"Well you did force your blood down her throat." Stefan reminded him.

"So she wouldn't die in the sacrifice." Damon reminded him back.

"We had the potion from Elijah." Stefan argued.

"And what guarantee, besides Elijah's word, which we both know can sometimes be a bit questionable, that it would have worked? Come on Stefan, give me your full proof evidence that it would've worked." Damon challenged.

Stefan opened his mouth but no sound came out. He knew that, as much as he would like to say that there was proof that it would've worked, there had been no guarantee.

"Exactly Stefan," Damon told him, "it wasn't a choice between Elena being a human and Elena being a Vampire. It was a choice between Elena being a Vampire and no Elena at all. And if there had been no parent-saving-child spell, I would have gladly done it again, taken her hating me forever, so long as she survived to hate me."

Stefan starred at his brother surprised. He had always thought that his brother only claimed to love Elena to try and hurt him. But now, after hearing his passion in his argument saw clearly for the first time how deeply he loved Elena.

"But that's not what this about," Damon said, bring Stefan back to the present, "you said you wouldn't allow Elena to become a vampire. Now let's Elena's choice out of the equation for a minute, is that because you don't think she's cut out to be a vampire or because you can't love her if she is one?"

Stefan was silent for a moment, thinking over his words carefully.

"I'll always love her, but she's not meant to be that person…I don't want her to be." Stefan told him.

So basically, he could only love her as a human, Damon mused. Only one more thing to add to the long list of differences between them.

"I'm fine with her either way brother." Damon told him before turning his back on him and going to his room.

**So there it is. I should have the next chapter up soon as it is already half way written. Leave all thoughts or comments in a review or PM me. Bye-bye everyone.**


	10. The begining of the war

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, some of the Dialogue used, or anything else you may recognize.**

**Warning: There is some cursing in this chapter. **

**On a side note, let's talk about this week's episodes of the Originals and Vampire Diaries. Does anyone else hate Elijah right now or is that just me? Silas is dead, but I don't think we've seen the last of him, do you? Bonnie is alive, Yay!**

**On with the story!**

Mystic Falls high school, September 26

8:17 A.M.

Rebekah gave a large sigh as she walked down the hallway. She and Caroline had just spent fifteen minutes cleaning up after the dance, only exchanging short, curt sentences. Vampire speed and strength did have their perks. Well, thank god that was over.

She stopped short when she saw someone blocking her way out of school. It was Caroline.

"I thought you took the other way out of school?" Rebekah told her in confusion.

"Rebekah."

Rebekah looked behind her to see Caroline behind her with a terrified look on her face. Rebekah was confused for a moment before realization dawned on her. Silas slammed her against the lockers before she could run. He pulled out the White Oak stake and was about to stake her when Caroline threw him off Rebekah. Caroline then twisted Silas arms back and forced him to stake himself. Silas painfully pulled the stake out of his heart and watched as the wound healed itself in seconds. He looked back up to see the blond Vampires had vanished.

Caroline was at her car, hurriedly trying to find her keys when she saw the reflection of a second her in the car window. Before she could react, Silas put his hands on her throat and snapped her neck. After she fell to the ground, Silas grabbed her left leg and started to drag her back inside the school. From behind a tree, Rebekah watched all this in utter terror.

Gilbert house

9:43 A.M.

Elena and Jeremy both sat at the kitchen table, picking at their breakfast in disinterest. They were both startled by a knock at the door. The Gilberts got up from the table and walked towards the door. They opened it to reveal Bonnie standing on the other side of the door.

"Hey Bonnie." Jeremy greeted softly.

"What are doing here?" Elena asked confused.

"I thought I'd check in; see how you two were doing with….everything." Bonnie told them, giving Elena a hug.

"Well our guardian was just turned into a vampire so all things considered, I think we're doing all right." Jeremy said as he stepped aside so his sister and ex-girlfriend could come inside.

"Well Damon called me, gave me the 411 on how Alaric's doing." Bonnie told them as they sat down at the kitchen table.

"So how is he?" Elena asked urgently.

"Well Damon's trying to teach him some self control." Bonnie told them.

"Are you sure Damon's the person for that job?" Elena asked skeptically.

Bonnie gave Elena a look that said 'really Elena really?'

"I know you and Care have Stefan on a pedestal but…wow. Just wow." Bonnie chuckled in shock.

"What?" Elena asked confused.

"Allow me to shatter this illusion that you and Stefan have created for yourselves," Bonnie said, "Damon is not the one who needs to constantly be kept in check. No, that position belongs to the self proclaimed 'good brother', Stefan."

Elena looked at her best friend in shock as Jeremy looked on curiously. After being out of the loop for so long, he was curious as to what Bonnie's opinion on the whole 'Damon vs. Stefan' debate that seemed to be going on nowadays was, as it had obviously changed while he had been away.

"In one day, _one day_, Damon was able to teach my mom more self control than Stefan has been able to teach himself in one hundred and sixty-six years," Bonnie told her, "Elena, I think it's time to consider the possibility that the brother that you and Caroline think is so under control and so safe…is really the one that is the most unstable and dangerous to us."

Salvatore Boarding house

10:07 A.M.

Damon walked over and handed Alaric a glass of Bourbon. Alaric looked at it questioningly before looking at Damon confused.

"Drink, it'll help dull the cravings." Damon told him gently.

Alaric glanced at the glass uncertainly before drowning it one giant gulp. He found that Damon was right, it did help slightly nullify the intense thirst for blood he had. Alaric sighed.

"How do you deal with it every second of every day?" Alaric asked.

"Decades of practice," Damon told him honestly, "At first it was hell on earth, right behind Katherine's 'death', but by the time I met up with Stefan fifty years later, I had managed to gain complete control over my hunger."

Alaric looked at him probingly. Damon hardly ever talked about what happened between him becoming a vampire and his arrival in Mystic Falls last year. Even this was new news. Now that he had all of eternity, maybe he would learn all of Damon's secrets.

"Come on, let's get back to work." Damon told him as he moved to get another blood bag.

Gilbert house

10:47 A.M.

Elena was drying her hands off in the bathroom when her cell phone rang. She put the towel back and picked it up.

"Hey Caroline." She answered it.

"I'm sorry, Caroline can't come to the phone right now."

"Damon?" Elena asked confused. What was Damon doing with Caroline's phone?

"Guess again."

"Silas." Elena said breathlessly her heart sinking.

"Give yourself a pat on the back Elena. Now, I have Caroline at Alaric's classroom. Get here fast or I will kill her. If you tell anyone I will kill her right there and then." Silas threatened before hanging up on her.

Down stairs at the kitchen table, Jeremy ran a hand through his hair.

"How did our lives get so messed up?" He asked Bonnie.

"When Stefan decided to enroll in our school." Bonnie told him dryly.

"It always comes back to Stefan's obsession with my sister doesn't it?" Jeremy asked sarcastically.

"I'm afraid so." Bonnie told him.

An awkward silence quickly descended upon the pair. Jeremy looked at Bonnie, had a brief inner debate with himself, and decided to go with it.

"Bonnie," He said drawing her attention, "look, I never told you this but…I am sorry."

Bonnie looked away from him for a moment. Jeremy thought that she was going to storm out for a moment when she spoke.

"How could you do that to me?" She asked in a vulnerable voice.

"Because I'm an idiot," Jeremy told her causing her to smile slightly, "look, I'm not gonna ask for your forgiveness, but I need you to know I'm sorry, more sorry than I've ever been in my life."

Any further conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. Jeremy and Bonnie walked over to it and opened it to reveal Klaus.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy snarled.

"Be careful Jeremy. I'm just on my way out of town. Thought I'd pick up a few road trip necessities. Spare tire, flashlight… Doppelganger." Klaus told him with an evil smirk.

"Go to hell." Jeremy snarled as he slammed the door in his face.

Jeremy and Bonnie both ran up stairs. Jeremy knocked on the bathroom door urgently.

"Elena! Elena, open up we have a problem!" Jeremy shouted.

There was no response. Jeremy and Bonnie exchanged a worried look before opening the door to reveal an empty bathroom. The duo ran to Elena's room to reveal on open window.

Salvatore Boarding house

10:55 A.M.

Practice was interrupted by Damon's phone ringing. Taking it out, he answered it upon seeing who it was.

"What is it Witchy?" Damon asked.

"Klaus is trying to get in the Gilbert house and Elena ran off." She told him hurriedly.

"What do you mean Elena ran off?" Damon demanded as Alaric stiffened in worry.

"I mean Jeremy and I came up stairs to tell her about Klaus and she was gone. And now Klaus is trying get inside the house." Bonnie told him.

"Damn it. Ric and I will be there soon." Damon told her quickly before hanging up.

"What about Stefan?" Alaric asked as they blurred to Damon's car.

"I haven't seen him all morning. We'll figure that out after we find Elena." Damon told him as they got in the car.

Damon started the car and they drove off at top speed.

Mystic Falls high school, Alaric's class room

11:07 A.M.

Elena walked into the classroom and froze in horror. Caroline was at her desk, gagged with a white cloth that was probably soaked in Vervain with her hands staked to the desk by two pencils. Every couple seconds, she would let a muffled cry of pain. And if she didn't know better, she'd say that the person sitting at Alaric's desk was Damon.

"Let her go Silas." She told him.

"Free her yourself…if you can." The immortal said with a dark smirk.

Casting a wary look at Silas, Elena slowly walked over to Caroline. She kneeled down and slowly began to pull the pencil out of Caroline's right hand. Just as Elena had almost managed to pull it out, Silas had slammed it back in. Caroline let out a muffled scream as Elena glared at Silas.

"You promised you'd let her go!" She shouted at him.

"And you believed me? You need to stop trusting people so easily Elena," Silas told her as he began to walk away from her, "especially today."

"Why today, what makes today so special?" Elena inquired.

Silas paused, turning back to face her with a twisted smile on Damon's face. Seeing such a smile on Damon's normally handsome face unlevered Elena.

"Today marks the beginning of a war," Silas began to explain, "but not a war between nations that you read about in your history books. No, a war between species; a supernatural war. On one side of the conflict is me. On the other side is Caroline, your precious Salvatore brothers, Alaric, Klaus and his siblings, and every other Vampire on the planet."

Elena looked him in horror as he smirked at her horror struck face.

"I'm sure that you've heard of my story from Damon or one the Originals. At first, all I wanted to do was be reunited with my lost love, but your little circle of friends and enemies have become a thorn in my side one too many times. Now, all I can think about is how much I want to kill them. Once that is done, I will find a way to die so I can be reunited with my lost love." Silas explained his motives to the shocked Doppelganger.

Silas walked back over to Alaric's desk and sat down in his chair, putting his feet on the desk like he owned the place.

"Well I guess this must put an effective end to your little love triangle doesn't it Elena? Personally, I don't see the point in it all." Silas admitted as he began tapping the White Oak Stake on the edge of the desk.

At Elena and Caroline's confused looks, he decided to explain.

"Do you know why I took Damon's form Elena?" He asked the Doppelganger.

Elena shook her head in confusion. What possible reason could he have for looking like Damon, then again, what reasons could he have for taking the appearance of anyone?

"It's because he is the one you wanted to see most at that moment and the person you want to come to your rescue most. It is not Stefan that your mind is screaming to come save you and Caroline, but Damon. He was your first thought when I first meet you as Esther, he was what you were thinking about last night when I arrived at your house last night as Meredith, and he's who you want to save you right now. Every time you and I see each other he is what you are thinking about. That is the very definition of love." Silas told them stopping his tapping and pocketing the stake.

Gilbert house

11:17 A.M.

Bonnie and Jeremy were up in Elena's room when they heard someone blur in through the window. They turned to see Damon standing in front of the window.

"Where's Alaric?" Jeremy whispered.

Damon gestured out window towards the corner where his Camaro could be seen. The trio walked out of Elena's room and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Elena's car is gone." Damon told them.

"Why wouldn't she tell anyone where she was going?" Bonnie asked the two males.

Further conversation was interrupted by the front door slamming open. The three of them, startled, looked to see Stefan standing at the door. Before Damon could inquire as to where he had been, He blurred over to Bonnie and put her in a neck lock. Klaus walked up to the door with a smug smirk as Damon and Jeremy looked on in shock.

"I deliver to the two of you an ultimatum," Klaus told them, "invite me in, or Stefan will snap her little neck."

"What is wrong with you Stefan?" Jeremy asked aghast.

"Isn't it obvious Jer," Damon said causing the human to look at him, "Rebekah tortured him, bled him dry of Vervain, and somewhere in that time period Klaus compelled him."

"Well done Damon, you always were the only one in your little group who could see the bigger picture." Klaus smirked at the younger Vampire.

"I must admit Klaus, you've thought of everything," Damon said turning to face the hybrid, "choosing to do this while we're distracted by Silas, doing it while Alaric is in no condition to be around Elena and Jeremy, compelling Stefan. It's brilliant. There's just one thing you over looked."

Curious, Klaus raised an eye brow at Damon. Faster than anyone, even Klaus could blink, Damon blurred behind Stefan and a sickening crack was heard. Stefan's arms went limp and his arms slide apart from Bonnie's throat as he fell to the ground. Damon stepped in front o Bonnie protectively as he stared Klaus down fearlessly.

"I'm faster, stronger, and a hell of a lot less restrained than my brother." Damon told him.

Klaus gave him a dirty look, then turned around and walked away. Knowing this wasn't the end of it, Damon was about to ask Bonnie and Jeremy if they had any ideas when his phone rang. Opening it up, Damon answered it after checking the caller ID.

"Now's not really a good time Blondie." Damon told who he thought was Caroline.

"Is that so Damon?"

"Why do you have Caroline's phone Silas?" Damon demanded upon hearing his own voice.

"Because I have her and Elena here in Alaric's classroom. Now, unless Klaus surrenders himself to me, they will both be dead by sundown. So, deliver my message Mr. Salvatore." Silas ordered before hanging up.

Damon pocketed his phone and locked to see Klaus coming up to the porch with a flaming news paper and a gas tank. Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear.

"Put it out." Damon told him as he walked to the doorway.

"Then why don't you come outside and make me mate?" Klaus snarled.

Shrugging, Damon walked out the door and in front of Klaus.

"Elena's not here, Silas has her and Caroline at Alaric's classroom and he's gonna kill them both unless you surrender yourself to him." Damon told the hybrid.

Klaus stared at Damon for a long, tense moment before throwing the news paper down on the porch and setting the gas tank down away from it. Klaus then gave Damon a calculating star.

"Now I know you're not asking me to walk into certain death." Klaus told him.

"Well I wouldn't have a problem with that if it weren't for the fact there's a one-in-four chance that I would die with you." Damon told him.

"So why should put my life on the line?" Klaus demanded of him.

"Because Silas has Caroline. Don't you have a thing for her or did she reject you one too many times?" Damon asked him.

Before this could erupt into a brawl between them, Bonnie walked outside.

"I may have an idea." Bonnie told them.

Damon and Klaus turned their attention towards the witch, obviously eager to hear the plan.

"My mom used a desiccation spell on Mikael that immobilized him for over fifteen years. If I can get it, I might be able to use it on Silas." Bonnie told them.

"If and might, your words inspire such confidence." Klaus said dryly.

"I'll get it, but even with the spell we'll need a lot of Vampire muscle to take him down, including yours." Bonnie told him.

Klaus turned around. He looked up at the sun for a moment.

"Just so you know, in about eight hours, the sun will be down, Elena will be dead, I'll be gone, and the rest of you can fend for yourselves." Klaus told them.

Alaric's classroom

11:29 A.M.

Silas tied around a white rag around Caroline's mouth as she groaned painfully.

"The gag is soaked with Vervain, keeping it in her system. It's life swallowing razor blades for a vampire." Silas explained to Elena.

Caroline's mouth started to steam and she started to moan in pain as Elena glared at Silas.

"Why are you doing this?"She demanded.

"Because I hate Vampires," Silas told her, "They're all just a sick perversion of me."

He paused as he walked around Caroline, looking at Elena piercingly as he flashed her Damon's signature smirk.

"I disgust you, is that it? Well, I'll disgust you a lot more once I kill your friend here." Silas told her as took out the white Oak Stake.

"What, no! You told Damon he had until Sundown!" Elena shouted in protest.

"I lied. It's what I do." Silas told her condescendingly.

Before Elena could blink, Silas staked Caroline. Although Elena was immensely relieved to see that it was in the shoulder and not in the heart.

"You you eight more hours until you die little Vampire. So don't think this over." Silas whispered in Caroline's ear before taking the stake out.

"Take that as a lesson. You can't always believe what people tell you." Silas told the stunned Elena.

Salvatore Boarding house

11:45 A.M.

Stefan came to and looked around dazed. He was lying on the couch at the Boarding house, the fire place burning. Bonnie was in front of him pacing back and forth. She stopped when she saw that he was awake.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Confused. What happened, the last thing I remember is Klaus telling me to restrain you." Stefan answered her as he got off the couch.

"Damon snapped you're neck and we fed you some Vervain to take away the compulsion. Silas has Elena and Caroline at school and I'm waiting for Abby to show up so I can ask her about the Desiccation spell she used on Mikael." Bonnie explained.

At that moment, the door bell rung. Bonnie walked over to the door and opened it, revealing her mother on the other side.

"Hello Bonnie." She said.

"Thanks for coming." Bonnie said quietly.

"Jamie said it was urgent." Abby said.

"It is, come in please." Bonnie said as she led her mother inside.

Mystic Falls high school parking lot

11:47 A.M.

Damon and Klaus exited Klaus's van as Damon's phone when off. Damon looked at the text as he slammed the door shut. Damon looked over at Klaus.

"Momma Bennett showed up." Damon told him.

"Good…you know that if we go in there and take down Silas, that I'm still leaving with Elena." Klaus said to him.

"Over my dead body." Damon declared threateningly.

"You'd die...all for one human girl who has hurt you repeatedly. Why?" Klaus asked him.

"Well maybe if you'd ever loved someone other than yourself you'd understand." Damon told him coldly.

Salvatore Boarding house

11:57 A.M.

Abby was staring at Bonnie as Stefan looked on.

"You want to use the Dessication spell that I used on Mikael on Silas?" Abby asked in disbelief.

"Mom, there's no other option. If we don't stop him he will kill Elena and Caroline." Bonnie told her.

"It's too dangerous," Abby insisted, "your magic comes from the earth, it's pure. This spell is too much for you."

"You abandoned me for sixteen years; you have no Idea what I'm capable of." Bonnie argued coolly.

"This spell allows you to stop a vampire's heart, but you must find a balance among the living. Can you handle that?" Abby challenged.

At Bonnie's look of realization and horror, Stefan walked over to them.

"Bonnie, what's she talking about?" He asked.

With a shaky breath, she turned towards him.

"I have to stop a human heart." She told him.

Outside Mystic Falls high school

12:11 P.M.

Alaric and Jeremy were sitting on the bench as Stefan and Bonnie got out of the car and walked towards them. Across the grass, Damon and Klaus began walking towards them. Once they were all in the same place, Bonnie took out a vial of blood.

"drink this. This is a vial of my blood; it will bring us all together so when I stop Jeremy's heart, I'll be able to stop Silas's. you need to make a physical connection to his bloodstream. An artery, vein, something connected to his heart."

"One of us gets a clean shot; the other two hold him down." Stefan said as he passed the vial to Damon.

"What do you mean, I'm going with you." Alaric interjected.

"You're less than twenty four hours old Ric, your staying here to protect Bonnie and Jeremy." Damon told him in a tone that left no room for argument as he passed the vial to Klaus.

"Before we go ahead, let's make sure we're on the same page. I was the one who created your bloodline, so I am responsible for the life of the two of you, and Tyler's life, Caroline's life, and of course Abby's life should anything go wrong." Klaus told them as he drowned the blood.

"Or you're lying to save your skin." Alaric argued.

"Well why don't you test that theory, let's let Silas kill me. I guarantee that your friends here will all be dead soon after." Klaus said with a smirk.

"Enough talk, let's do this." Damon said as started to walk into the school.

Alaric's class room

12:15 P.M.

Silas stood up from the desk and walked in front of Caroline. Then to the surprise of the two girls, he unstaked her hands and ungagged her.

"Go ahead, your free to go." Silas told her as he waved his hand dismissingly.

"What?" Caroline asked in shock.

"You've served your purpose," Silas told her, "oh sure, I had lots of ideas, but the end game was always to lure Klaus here. I took all the necessary steps. I compelled everyone but you and Rebekah to skip the clean up duty so I could capture the two of you. When Rebekah escaped, I wasn't certain that Klaus's affection for you would be enough, so I trapped his means of creating Hybrids here with you."

Silas then used his hand to lift her chin up to where she locked eyes with him.

"Now Caroline, you're going to go home and stay there until someone tells you otherwise. Understand?" He compelled her.

At her nod, he dropped his hand back to his side. Caroline stood up and blurred out of the room. Once she was out of sight, Silas turned to Elena with a predatory smile. Elena felt fear that she hadn't felt because of that smile that she hadn't in over a year.

Silas walked over to her and dragged her out of the classroom by the arm. He slammed her against the lockers and grabbed her throat.

"You doppelgangers all disgust me. I'd kill right now…if I didn't need you once I'm done with this war." Silas whispered in her ear menacingly.

Silas then punched her in the head hard enough to knock her out. As he dropped her to the floor, His arms were restrained by the Salvatores. For all of one second, they had him. Then Silas used his mental abilities to assault them with a barrage of painful images. That was all the distraction he needed to throw them off. Silas then snapped Damon's neck. Stefan stood up as Silas faced him.

"So shall we dance Stef?" Silas asked him mockingly.

Stefan growled. He had enough on his plate without this guy coming into town and threatening the people he cared about.

"I agree," Silas said with a mocking smile throwing Stefan for a loop before he remembered that Silas could read minds, "I mean it must be exhausting continuously alienating the only family you have left all for a human girl who may or may not still love you."

Stefan tried to ignore him, instead trying to figure out where Klaus was. He happed that The Hybrid hadn't balled once Caroline was safe.

"Want to know a secret Stefan? After being inside Elena's head, I know exactly how this little triangle of yours is going to end." Silas revealed.

Stefan froze. As much as he wanted to deny it, he wanted the burning question of whether Elena still loved him answered, even if that answer came from Silas.

"Honestly Stefan, even if by some miracle you manage to kill or Dessicate me, I don't see the words 'they lived happily ever after' in your future," Silas told him cruelly clearly enjoying the look of despair on Stefan's face, "what I do see…is Damon and Elena. Don't get me wrong, she'll probably still choose you…at first. Because when it comes to her feelings for Damon, Elena Gilbert is a coward. However, it is only a matter of time. Maybe a week, maybe a month, heck, maybe years and years afterwards, she'll show up at his door, ready to be with the Salvatore brother she really wants to be with."

Seeing Stefan's look of denial, Silas's smirk widened.

"What don't believe me while I look like your brother," Silas said before he changed into an attractive blond woman causing Stefan to step back, "Well how about now that I look like your old friend Lexi?"

At that moment, Klaus blurred over and stuck his hand right where Silas's heart was, causing the immortal to scream in pain.

Behind the school in the woods

12:17 P.M.

Jeremy was lying down on the grass as bonnie stood kneeling over him. A little ways away, Alaric stood standing guard. At an unknown woman's scream, Bonnie turned to Jeremy.

"They've made contact. It's happening." Bonnie said to them.

Bonnie placed her hand over Jeremy's heart and began chanting. As she chanted, the wind picked up and leaves began blowing all over the place.

The school

12:18 P.M.

Klaus was holding his hand slightly in Silas's heart when a searing pain suddenly ran pierced his skull. Klaus removed his hand from Silas dropped to his knees, screaming in pain.

Outside

Same time

The wind suddenly stopped and Bonnie drew her hands back. Jeremy looked at her as Alaric glanced over at them worriedly.

"What happened?" Alaric inquired.

"I don't know. I lost the connection." Bonnie explained.

The school

12:19 P.M.

Silas took out the White Oak Stake and Tackled Klaus to the ground. He was about to stake him when Stefan tackled him off of Klaus. Klaus, taking advantage of their scuffle, stood up and blurred over to Elena before getting them both out of there. Seeing this, Silas snapped Stefan's neck before going after the Hybrid.

After blurring outside and seeing that he was nowhere to be found, Silas angrily skulled back inside as Damon was beginning to come to. As Damon sat up, groaning, he looked over to see Stefan with his neck snapped. Hearing foot steps behind him, Damon looked up to see someone who looked like Lexi.

"Klaus just took off with Elena." Silas told him.

Damon processed this for all of one second before blurring over to Stefan, throwing him over his shoulder, and blurring out of the school.

Mikealson Mansion

1:21 P.M.

Elena tried to focus her mind, but the large amount of blood that had been drained from her body by the tube and into the bag made it difficult. She distantly, or felt like distantly, hear a pair of footsteps. It was probably just Klaus again, she mused. But she felt her hands being untied and tube being removed from her arm. Looking up, she saw Tyler throwing the IV down.

"What are you doing?" She asked weakly.

"Shh." Tyler shushed her.

As he got the ropes of her hands she looked past his shoulder and saw something that made her heart freeze in horror.

"Tyler." She called.

He looked at her and, following her gaze, saw Klaus standing outside the room, looking far angrier than Tyler had ever seen him. Tyler stood up and stared the older Hybrid down.

"So much for that Sire bond." Klaus said in a tone that spoke of great fury.

"I'm not your little bitch anymore." Tyler told him defiantly.

Klaus smirked wickedly before striding into the room like he owned the place…which technically he did. Tyler tried not to let him know how much fear he felt at the Originals presence.

"How did you break the Sire bond?" Klaus inquired.

"By breaking every bone in my body a thousand times for the girl I love." Tyler told him coolly.

"That's impossible." Klaus said in disbelief.

"Is it? Or maybe real love is stronger than fake loyalty, but what would you know about that." Klaus challenged him.

"You know you should be thanking me," Klaus hissed, "I gave you a gift; I took away your misery."

"You didn't give a crap about me; you just didn't want to be alone!" Tyler shouted.

Tyler turned his back on Klaus and walked to Elena. He picked up and lifted her into his arms. However, Klaus blurred over and shoved her out of Tyler's arms, causing her to fall and hit her head on the fireplace mantle. Klaus then shoved Tyler up against the wall.

"Goodbye Tyler." Klaus said causally before lifting his free hand back so he could rip out Tyler's heart.

However, Tyler twisted the hand holding his down, breaking it. As he gasped in pain, Damon blurred over and restrained one of his arms and Tyler grabbed the other. Stefan then blurred over stuck his hand slightly into Klaus's heart the same way Klaus had done earlier with Silas. As he screamed, the two Vampires and one Hybrid heard his heart begin to slow. It slowed to the point where he could not fight back. Seeing that it was no longer necessary to restrain him, Damon dropped his arm and walked over to Elena. He helped her up as Klaus's heart stopped. They all looked on as Klaus's skin turned a clay-like grey.

Lockwood Mansion

7:00 P.M.

Elizabeth Forbes walked through the door, looking at Carol Lockwood in exasperation.

"What possessed you to call an emergency council meeting at this hour?" Liz asked.

"I didn't call the meeting," Carol told her as she led Liz to the lounge, "He did."

Liz looked inside to see Damon standing as the other members of the council, minus Alaric, stood sitting in various pieces of furniture in the room. Damon looked up as the two women entered the room.

"Join us Liz, I was just telling the council about our Vampire problem, or, to be more accurate, your Vampire problem." Damon said.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked angrily, was Damon trying to get himself exposed?

"Well perhaps you and the mayor can enlighten the group on the strives you've taken to eliminate the issue. Oh that's right, you haven't." 'Damon' said.

Liz and Carol looked at him in horror. He wouldn't, would he?

"You see the Sherriff, a woman we elected to keep our town safe and secure, has a vampire for a daughter." 'Damon announced.

The council began murmuring amongst themselves as Carol and Liz looked at 'Damon' in shock.

"And the Mayor, a son who is half Vampire, Half Werewolf." 'Damon' announces.

"Why are you doing this?" Carol asked him angrily.

"These women are hypocrites," 'Damon' continued ignoring Carol, "they claim to spear head the defense against the supernatural presence, then cover up the violent attacks committed by their children."

"That enough," Liz interrupted sharply, "This meeting is over."

She turned around and began to walk out of the house but her path was quickly intercepted by 'Damon.'

"Sit down Liz, We're just getting started." 'Damon' told her with a predatory smile and a dark look in his eyes that spoke of unspeakable evil.

"It was at that moment that Liz and Carol realized that the man in front of them was not Damon Salvatore.

Stefan's car, en route to Mystic Falls Quarry

7:10 P.M.

"Come on Stef, say it." Damon insisted.

"We won." Stefan said while rolling his eyes.

"Once more with feeling." Damon told him.

"We won." Stefan said more upbeat.

"Thank you." Damon said.

"No, thank you. Turns out we make a pretty good team." Stefan admitted.

"Only took us a century-and-a half." Damon said.

"So…what happens when Elena makes her decision?" Stefan asked him.

"You know how these things work. She'll probably make a list of pros and cons and dump both our asses." Damon said off handedly.

"And…if she doesn't?" Stefan asked.

"Then she'll pick one of us." Damon said slightly bitterly showing who he thought she'd pick.

"_What I do see…is Damon and Elena. Don't get me wrong, she'll probably still choose you…at first. Because when it comes to her feelings for Damon, Elena Gilbert is a coward. However, it is only a matter of time. Maybe a week, maybe a month, heck, maybe years and years afterwards, she'll show up at his door, ready to be with the Salvatore brother she really wants to be with."_

Silas's words flashed through Stefan's mind almost mockingly. As he took a deep breath, Stefan made a choice that, if she ever found out, he knew Elena would hate him for. He would manipulate his brother's sense of nobility.

"Well if she chooses you…I'll leave town and let you two be happy." Stefan told his brother.

"And in sixty years, none of this will have mattered right?" Damon asked rhetorically.

"Right." Stefan said softly.

There was a short silence that was broken by Damon sighing.

"Fine. If she chooses you…I'll leave town to," Damon promised reluctantly, "…all this over one girl."

"She's a pretty special girl." Stefan said wishfully.

"Yeah, she is." Damon said with a soft smile.

**So, what do you think? Leave any thoughts or comments in a review or PM me. Also, by the end or next chapter, Damon's connection to Silas will be revealed! Later.**


End file.
